Sam and Andy
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: They meet when they're are kids, right after Andy's mom leaves. Their relationship grows into something pretty amazing.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing at the bus stop like she did every other day after school and they were there too. She _felt_ them as soon as they walked up; Mike Griffin and his sidekick Devin James. Devin was always the quiet one.

Mike cleared his throat. "Look what we have here Devin. It's the trash they call Andy McNally."

She was used to the taunting. It had been happening since her mom ran out on her and her dad. He threw himself into his work and into the bottom of a bottle. Andy had been taking care of herself for the last five years. She ignored them like always; clutching her backpack closer to her and praying her bus would come soon.

Like always one jab wasn't enough. "I think she thinks she's too good for us Devin." He touched her shoulder and Andy cringed.

She pulled away and said. "Don't touch me."

Both guys laughed and Mike said. "What are you going to do about it if I do? Call your mom? She bailed remember. And your dad, well, _if_ he could find his way out of the bottom of that bottle you'd be lucky. You got _nobody._"

Both guys were laughing when she heard his voice, more like a growl. "_Back off Mike_." She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Mike got defensive. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

She could feel him between her and the others. "Are you really willing to find out?"

Mike scoffed. "Whatever. You two are perfect for each other. Come on Devin."

She heard their retreating footsteps as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Sorry I'm late. You ok?" She nodded; the heat from his touch keeping her from speaking. He ran his hand up to her shoulder, turning her around and cupping her face. "Andy, are you sure?"

She let a single tear roll down her cheek. "I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded as he pulled her close.

They stayed like that until her bus pulled up. "Come on." He guided her onto the bus and they took their spot in the back like always. He watched her as they made the 20 minute trip to their stop. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He knew he was lucky that he was one of few people that she actually let in. When her mother left he was there. When her dad buried himself in work and the bottle, he was there. She closed off her entire world to everyone _but_ him. He usually avoided physical contact with her as much as possible. Not because he didn't want her but _because_ he wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted anything or anyone in his life. But he knew they weren't ready for that step just yet.

Andy sighed as she watched him watching her. Ask anyone in Toronto and they would tell you to stay away from him. His dad was in Maplehurst and his mom turned to the streets and drugs when he went away. His sister was older and managed to keep him out of foster care but she had to work two jobs to keep Children's Services away. What nobody knew about him was that he was a kind, funny, sweet person. She would never forget the day they met.

_It was two weeks after her mother had left and she was hiding under the bleachers. She didn't know anyone was there until he sat down beside her. "Hi. My name is Sam."_

_She looked up at him with the biggest, warmest brown eyes he'd ever looked into. She sniffled. "Andy. I'm Andy."_

_His heart was breaking watching her cry. "Why are you crying?"_

_Andy shook her head. He must be the only one in the world that didn't know. "My mom left and my dad he...he's always working or drinking."_

_Sam put his arm around her. "My dad's in prison and my mom's a drug addict."_

_Most people touching her would make her pull away but there was a warmth coming from him that she couldn't resist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for hours and from that day on they were inseparable. Sam was her best friend but there was more between them. _

Now here they were four years later and closer than ever. He was always there for her. She spent more dinners at his house than her own. Sometime during the ride Sam had taken her hand in his. The bus stopped at their corner and he tugged on her hand. "Come on."

They got off and walked to his house. Another thing no one would believe about Sam was that he was in the top five in his class. He barely spoke in school and people just assumed that because of his parents he was a lost cause. His sister Sarah worked hard to keep them together and he had promised her he would stay out of trouble and do well in school. They walked into his apartment and straight to the kitchen. Sarah was home and working on dinner. "Hey you two! How was school?"

Andy shook her head at Sam and he said. "It was school. Are you working tonight?"

Sarah turned her warm brown eyes and dimples on them, shaking her head. "I've got class tonight. I'm making you guy's lasagna. It should be ready in about an hour and a half."

Andy smiled. "I love your lasagna Sarah. Thank you."

She smiled back at Andy. "I got you guys a couple of movies too, homework before movies."

Both Sam and Andy nodded as they grabbed drinks and headed to the living room. Sarah let them listen to the radio as they worked. An hour later they were finished and watching TV while the lasagna cooked. Sarah had to leave for class before dinner was ready. "See you guys later."

She had never worried about Sam and Andy being alone together. She'd had a talk with both of them separately. She knew the bond they had would eventually turn into more but her brother promised her that he would not cross that line any time soon. Andy deserved more than what he could give her right now. Very few people knew his plans for after high school. Most assumed he would just find a job somewhere and barely make it. Sam had plans for the University and the police academy. Sarah couldn't be prouder.

After Sarah left Andy curled up next to Sam on the sofa. He made her feel safer than anyone ever had. "I love you Sam."

He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "I love you too." He never even really said those words to Sarah. But with Andy, it was totally different. She knew everything there was to know about him and she never ran, never judged. They cuddled closer and continued to watch TV until the timer for the lasagna buzzed. He slid out from behind her and pulled her up. "Dinner."

She smiled as the warmth from his hand spread through her. After he made their plates they sat at the dining room table and ate quietly. They had talked about various things he was going to do after graduation but he hadn't told her that he'd finally made his decision. "Andy?" She looked up, smiling. "I have something to tell you."

She didn't like the seriousness of his voice and she frowned. "What?"

Sam could see the strain in her face. He took her hand and smiled. "It's ok sweetheart. It's nothing bad." She gave him a sweet smile and he nodded. "I finally made a decision about after graduation." Her doe eyes went wide and she smiled. "I'm going to go straight to the academy and do night classes at the university."

Her smile faltered a little and she shook her head. "Sam!"

He squeezed her hand. "I have to. I _can_'t let Sarah keep taking care of me. And...and..." He looked down at his plate. "And I want to have a place so that when you graduate you can move in with me."

Tears started flowing and she shook her head harder. "You can't. I won't let you change your plans because of me." He opened his mouth to speak. "No Sam. I can take one more year."

He shook his head. "Andy, it would be _more_ than a year if I don't do it like this."

She pulled her hand away. "Sam, you're going to get scholarships. You _know_ that. You can't pass that up."

He sighed. "Andy, I'll get scholarships anyway and I'm doing it like this." He shook his head. "I can't keep depending on Sarah. She needs her _own_ life. If you don't want to live with me after, then we'll figure something else out. Maybe you could stay here with Sarah and I'll give her money for rent." He went really quiet. "I just want you out of there."

She squeezed his hand this time. "Ok." Because truth is, she just wanted out of there too. He looked up at her. "We'll do it your way."

He nodded and kissed her hand. They finished dinner and cleaned up. After dishes they watched another movie and then Sam walked her home. They were halfway through the school year already and now Sam knew what he wanted. He turned 18 two months before school was out and he had his application for the academy ready. The process was long; full of tests and interviews. He had all the recommendation letters that he needed along with his transcripts. Andy supported every move he made.

Graduation came and Sam was happy. The day before he'd gotten his acceptance letter from TPS and he celebrated with Andy and Sarah. Two months later he joined the 337th class at the academy. A month after he started he enrolled in night classes. It was really hard for him to juggle everything because he didn't get a lot of time with Andy but they made the most of what they had. She'd started working at a diner between where they both lived. He wasn't thrilled but he understood. After classes he would go there and study until she was off.

Andy was beaming one night when he came in. Her smile was infectious. He kissed her cheek. "Hey sweetheart! What's got you so happy?"

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Besides you?" He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I got early acceptance to the university, full scholarship."

Sam picked her up and spun her around. "Andy! That's amazing!" He kissed her hard. "That's...I'm so proud of you. We're going to celebrate on your next day off."

She held onto him as he kissed her head and told her over and over how happy he was. "Thank you Sam."

Sam graduated from the academy a week before Andy graduated high school. He grumbled at having to wear his dress blues for the ceremony. "This is ridiculous. I _look _ridiculous."

Andy and Sarah giggled as Andy fixed his tie. "You look amazing Sam." He blushed a little at her compliment. He huffed out a breath as she finished.

Sarah hugged him. "Come on little brother." She made him pose with Andy for a picture before they left. The ceremony was long and slightly boring. Sarah took tons of pictures of Sam and his friends. That night they had to be at the Penny for their initiation.

He stood outside with his friends. He kissed Andy and said. "You go on in sweetheart. Sit with Zoe." Andy nodded and walked in to find a table with Oliver's wife.

He was assigned to 15th Division where her dad worked. Tommy had never really cared either way about their relationship. He was too busy hiding in a bottle. He had made some great friends at the academy. Oliver Shaw, family man already. Jerry Barber, player (in his mind at least), Frank Best white shirt in the making, and the mother hen, Noelle Williams, also Frank's girlfriend. They were all older than Sam by a year or two but that never seemed to matter.

Before they walked in they were joined by Donovan Boyd. He was in their class and pretty much kept to himself. "Hey guys!" They all nodded. "Ready?" Another nod and they all walked inside.

As soon as they walked in they were grabbed and shoved over to the bar. They heard Boyko's voice boom over the crowd. "Cuff'em boys! Make it hurt." They were basically slammed face first into the bar and handcuffed. Each letting out a groan. Their I.D.'s had been taken and now Boyko was holding them, walking back and forth on the other side of the bar. "Jerry Barber! Noelle Williams! Frank Best! Sam Swarek! Oliver Shaw! Donovan Boyd! You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how! First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for free, everyone else PAYS! Ready! Set! GO!" The crowd broke out in cheers as the rookies were turned lose.

Now Andy knew the significance of the handcuff key Sam had given her before they left. As soon as they were let go Sam quickly made his way to Andy. He leaned in like he was kissing her neck and Andy quickly relieved him of the cuffs. Sam watched as the others fought to find a way. He quickly made his way to the bar and slammed the cuffs down then threw his hands in the air.

Boyko smiled and yelled. "Swarek wins!" The bar erupted in more cheers and clapping. "Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen! Meet the rookies of 15 DIVISION!"

The rest of the night was spent in celebration. Sam did very little talking about his life. Andy was the only exception and his friends knew their relationship was ridiculously strong.

The conversations flowed pretty well. Jerry was very entertaining. "McNally, is Sammy always so serious?"

Andy giggled and nudged Sam's cheek with her nose. "Sam's not serious. He just really has to trust you."

The guys nodded. Noelle and Andy had become pretty good friends. "How long have you guys been together?"

They exchanged looks, Sam staring deep into her eyes. "A while I guess." Andy said without breaking eye contact. Their foreheads met. "We met right after my mom took off. And..." She smiled. "And he's been there since."

Sam reached up and brushed hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His friends witnessing a side of him they were sure he _never_ showed anyone but her.

Noelle smiled as she watched them. "Sounds like me and Frank. He's been friends with my brother since we were kids."

Zoe smiled at Ollie. "We met in high school."

Oliver chuckled. "And she didn't like me much when we met."

They spent the next few minutes telling everyone their story. Andy really liked all of Sam's friends, except maybe Jerry because he was the single guy.

The guys talked about poker night. Frank said. "Sammy, are you finally going to come?"

He took a drink of his beer. "Not if it's still Friday night. That's the only night we're both off."

Andy looked and Sam. "Babe, you should go. I don't want you to miss it because of me."

Sam scowled at Frank and he had the decency to look sheepish. "Sweetheart, it's the only night we both have off. I'm not giving it up for poker with the guys."

Zoe squeezed Ollie's leg. "We're hosting it this week. Andy could hang out with me and Noelle while you guys play."

Ollie nodded. "Yeah, Zo makes us play outside so the ladies will have the house to themselves. We'll grill before we play."

Andy nodded at Sam and he shrugged. "We'll talk about it and I'll let you know."

Everyone nodded, knowing not to push Sam any further. The night soon ended and Sam drove her home. Andy groaned when they pulled up and the lights were on. Tommy had beaten her home. They had seen him at the Penny but had not spoken to him. "Damn it."

Sam rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "You can always come stay with me."

Andy shook her head. "Thanks but I better make sure he's ok."

He sighed. "I'll come in with you then. You can't move him alone."

She nodded and waited for Sam to open her door. It was something he was adamant about. As usual her dad was passed out on the sofa. Sam helped her get him back to his room. "You sure you don't want to come over?"

She looked back to her dad's room and said. "Let me get a few things."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll be in the living room."

He sat on the sofa and waited while she packed a bag. She was supposed to move in with him after graduation but it hadn't happened yet and that had been seven months ago. He wasn't going to push her though. If he was anything it was patient. They hadn't even had sex yet, close to it a few times though. After the trauma Sarah went through his respect for women went through the roof. She taught him how to treat women.

Andy cried as she packed her bag. Sam was being more than patient about her moving in. Truth was, she was too afraid to leave her dad alone. Her relationship with Sam was something she could never explain to anyone. The few friends she's made in college couldn't believe that they hadn't even had sex yet. Quite frankly she wasn't sure why they hadn't by now. She grabbed her bag and walked into the living room. "I'm ready."

Sam took her bag and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out. Before she climbed in his truck he kissed her. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

She shrugged. "It's ok. Can we just go home?"

Sam smiled a little and nodded. "Anything you want."

Later that week Andy told him she was ready to move in and he couldn't have been happier. "Anytime you're ready babe."

She spent the weekend packing up her things while her dad was at work. Sam picked her up Sunday morning and they spent the day unpacking her things, then they celebrated with pizza.

The week was stressful for Andy with finals and her dad. He wasn't happy that she had left. All she wanted was Sam. She made up her mind that tonight was the night. She did a little shopping and made it home before him.

Sam was a little later than usual because of a last minute arrest. He'd sent Andy a text letting her know he was on his way. _See you in 15._

The butterflies took over when she read his message. She slipped into the silk dark blue teddy that she had bought, lit candles, and had a beer waiting for when he walked in the door.

Sam was so happy to be home. All he wanted was Andy, dinner, and maybe a cold beer. "Sweetheart, I'm home." He noticed the flicker of candles. "Babe, is the power out?"

He heard her giggle as she walked into his line of sight. "Not exactly."

His heart stopped. God! She looked gorgeous. "Andy... What?"

She slowly walked over to him and kissed him. "Welcome home."

He shook his head. "What's going on?"

She set the beer down and wrapped her arms around him. "I want you Sam."

He could barely breathe. "But...I thought... thought we..." They really hadn't talked about _when_ they were going to have sex. They never really even talked about sex at all. He wanted her more than he could ever express, he just wanted her to be ready.

Her smile turned to a teary frown and her arms dropped from around him. "You don't want me."

She turned and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door. Sam cursed and ran after her. "Andy! That's _not_ true! You _know_ I love you."

She was so embarrassed. "Go away Sam."

She had locked the door. "Andy! Sweetheart, please open the door." He leaned his head against the cold wood. "Please?" He could hear her sobbing and it made his heart crack. He had _never_ made her cry, six years and not once.

He knew he could pick the lock easily so he went to get his kit. It took him less than five minutes to get in. She was curled up on the bed crying.

Through sobs she croaked. "Go away Sam."

He wasn't sure what to do. "Andy, I _do_ want you. How could you _not_ know that?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "Six years Sam and you barely even touch me. They were right." She whispered.

The anger flared in him. "_Barely touch you_?" They had had many make out sessions and showered together practically every day. "Wait. What? Who? Who was right?"

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter who. You don't see me like that. I get it."

Bile rose up in his throat. "_Are you kidding me_? Andy, do you even _know _what kind of self-control it takes for me? I'm crazy in love with you and all I _ever_ think about is you." He sighed and paced. "Damn it!" He walked to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her. "Please tell me that you don't believe what they said."

She kept her eyes closed tight. "You see me as a sister."

Sam actually laughed. "Babe, my _thoughts_ about you are _far_ from sibling like."

She was so quiet this time. "Why then?"

He crawled over her and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Andy. You do know that right?" She shrugged a little. He kissed her neck. "You _do_ know it. I never wanted to rush thing with us. I've always known you were worth however long I had to wait."

She had stopped crying now, just a few sniffles. "Have you ever?"

He shook his head. "Do you really think I could do that to you? To us?" She shook her head. "Good because I wouldn't, _ever_." She shivered a little and he pulled up the blankets. He kissed her bare shoulder and whispered. "You look amazing."

She spoke quietly. "But you still don't want me."

He sighed and shook his head. "_That's not true_." He soon realized she had fallen asleep. The next night was poker night. He had told the guys they'd be there but after tonight he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The next morning went like usual. They are breakfast together and Sam dropped her off at school before work. He tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned and it landed on her cheek. Sam squeezed her hand. "I'll be here when you get out."

Andy was still upset from the night before. "You don't have to. I can get a ride from someone else. You have poker tonight."

Sam shook his head. "Not without you I don't, package deal."

She didn't want him to miss time with his friends because of her. "Fine."

He kissed her temple. "I love you Andy. I really do."

She finally looked him in the eye and whispered. "I love you too." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam closed his eyes and kissed her head again. "I'll see you soon."

Oliver was already in the locker room when he got there. "Hey brother!" Sam just nodded. "What's going on Sammy?"

He sighed a he pulled out his uniform. "Fight with Andy."

Oliver's jaw dropped. He never thought he'd hear those words. "What happened?" Sam shook his head. "Come on Sammy. I know I give you hell but you can talk to me."

He thought for a minute and looked around; making sure no one was in ear shot. "Last night...when I got home last night she was waiting for me."

Oliver nodded and shrugged. "Oook. You guys live together, right?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I mean yes but she was waiting for me...in a..." He made movements with his hands.

Oliver watched him for a minute and it dawned in him. "Oh! Ok. That's great." Sam shook his head. "It's not great? Why is it not great?"

Sam sighed and sat down, covering his face with his hands. "Ollie, I _swear to god_, if you tell _anyone _and I mean _anyone,_ I'll make your life hell." His friend nodded. "Andy and I have never had sex."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "Ever Sammy?" He got a head shake for that. "Wow. Ok. Umm. Why not? I mean, you guys clearly love each other and how many years have you been together?"

He stood back up and started dressing again. "Six. Six years. But you have to understand we were only kids when we met. Ollie, I love her and last night... She... She's so upset right now. I don't know what to do. Someone at school has been feeding her shit about us. Telling her I'm not attracted to her, which by the way is _far_ from the truth."

Ollie clapped him on the back. "Have sex with her Sammy. I'm sure you've had your reasons; Love, Respect. It's...it's an honorable thing but when a woman offers herself to you..." He shook his head. "Things will never be right until."

Sam nodded at his friend's advice. "Thanks brother."

Oliver nodded. "Hey Sammy!" He looked up. "Have you...umm...have you ever...you know... Had sex with anyone?" Sam shook his head minutely. "Oh. Ok. Well... Umm... if you need to talk, I'm here."

Sam simply nodded. He finished lacing up his boots and followed Ollie out to Parade. The day went by pretty quickly. Sam text Andy to let her know he was on his way. All he got was an OK.


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up her favorite flowers, he knew it wasn't going to fix things but he had to try. When he pulled up she was talking to a blonde headed guy. He was a little too close for Sam's comfort. He climbed out of his truck and walked over. "Sweetheart?"

Andy turned and her smile dropped a little. "Hey Sam."

He felt like she'd kicked him in the gut. "You ready?"

She nodded and turned back. "Bye Luke. See you Monday."

Luke flashed his megawatt smile. "Look forward to it."

She giggled. Sam couldn't believe she actually giggled. He placed his hand in the small of her back and they walked to the truck. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned again. _What the hell!_ He couldn't hide his frustration. "Andy, why are you doing this?"

She opened her own door and climbed in. "We're going to be late for poker night."

He had never wanted to punch anything as much as he did right then. He took a deep breath and walked around to his side. He pulled the flowers out of the backseat and laid them on the console. He saw her look surprised as she picked them up. "Sam? Why?"

He shook his head before he looked at her. "Because believe it or not Andy, I love you. All I want is for you to be happy with me."

He started the truck and pulled away. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She wiped tears from her eyes as they drove. There was _no way_ he was going to poker night like this.

Andy noticed they were going home and not towards the Shaw's. "Sam?"

He closed his eyes for a second to control his voice. "We're going home."

She touched his arm and felt him tense up. "Please. I want you to go to poker night."

They were at a stop light. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "Do you _really _think I could concentrate on anything right now? After last night and then today when I picked you up."

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He was barely controlling his temper. "_I read people for a living Andy. You may not know it but you were smiling at him like you smile at me. Your body language was_..." The light turned and he pulled away. _"There's no way we're going_." She felt ashamed because she _had_ been flirting. "_I've never done anything like that to you, ever and then you treat me like I'm some... some stranger right in front of him."__  
_  
She was crying again. "Sam, I'm sorry. I...please...let's go to the Shaw's and we can talk when we get home."

He shook his head. "I'll drop you and you can call me when you're done but I'm not going."

She touched his cheek and he pulled away. "Sam, pull over." He shook his head. "Now!"

He pulled over and threw the truck in Park. "What? What the hell do you want from me Andy?"

He had never yelled at her before and it shocked her, even though she deserved it. As soon as he stopped she jumped out. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel and jumped out after her. She was pacing back and forth crying. "Sam...I..."

He growled. "What? You don't want me anymore? Don't want _this_?" He waved his hand between them.

She looked at him with those ridiculously beautiful doe eyes that he got lost in everytime. "Sam, I'm sorry." She reached for him and he pulled away. "Of course I want _you._ Want _us."_

He stood with his arms crossed. "Why? And what are you sorry for? For the last six years? For last night, this morning, or this afternoon?"

She nodded. "Yes." She watched his heart break. He _misunderstood_. "Not about the last six years Sam." She slowly moved closer to him and touched his arm. "I'm sorry about the last few days, maybe longer." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Speaking quietly she said. "_I'm so sorry I even listened to him."_

He pulled away. "The blonde?" She nodded. He was really angry now. "You've been talking to _him _about _us_, about our _private life_?" She nodded again. "Jesus Andy! _That_ is supposed to be between _us._ Did you tell him about my family?"

She shook her head. "Sam, I wouldn't do that."

He dropped his hands by his side. "But you told him about us. When did we stop being enough? When did I stop being enough for you? I know I'm not perfect but...but I love you and I _try_ to do the right thing." He shook his head. "I guess it's just not enough. I'm never going to be able to give you the things he will Andy."

Andy stepped so close she was right against him. "Sam, you _are_ enough, _more _than enough." She caressed his cheek. "I don't want him. I want _you, _always have. He could _never_ give me what you do Sammy."

He shook his head. "Don't call me that. Not right now." His phone started ringing. He yanked it out of his pocket and answered without looking at the I.D. "Swarek."

Oliver jumped at the gruffness of Sam's voice. "Umm. Hey brother!"

He pulled the phone back and cursed when he saw Oliver's name. "What's up Ollie?"

_This doesn't sound good. _He thought. "Just checking to see when you and Andy were going to be here. You know; grilling, poker, girl's night."

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. "Turns out it's not such a good night. We'll have to try for another time." Andy was shaking her head and mouthing _tonight._

Zoe was listening in too. "You guys still fighting?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah. You could say that."

Zoe took the phone. "Sam, you guys should come over. Give yourselves a break from everything. It'll be ok."

Zoe always knew the right words, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, ok. We'll umm...we'll be there in 20 minutes." Sam opened her door and waited. She quickly climbed in and they drove to the Shaw's.

Oliver looked at Zoe when they hung up. "_This_ is going to be interesting."

Zoe patted his arm. "It'll just help prepare us for when Izzy is a teenager."

He smiled. "Honestly babe, I _hope _she's lucky to find someone that's _half_ the man Sammy is." He looked around as if an outsider might be listening. "Zoe, they've been together for _six years_ and haven't even had sex yet."

Zoe looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Wow! Didn't see that coming at all. Do you think there's anything we can do?"

He shook his head. "I swore to Sam I wouldn't tell anyone. We can't get involved unless they ask."

She nodded. "Ok." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for telling _me."_

He kissed her back. "You fall outside of the _anyone _rule. You're my wife. I tell you everything."

Within twenty minutes all of their guests had arrived. Oliver passed out drinks, handing a beer to Andy. "Normally I don't but I think tonight I will. Thanks Oliver."

He patted her on the shoulder. "It's going to be ok McNally."

Everyone noticed how quiet the usually happy couple was being. Jerry tried to lighten the mood but it seemed to make it worse so he just stopped talking. After a couple of beers they seemed to relax a little. The guys set up outside after they ate and the women went in.

Zoe and Noelle exchanged looks and silently agreed to offer Andy their support. Zoe took the first chance. "Is everything ok with you and Sam?" They had barely touched all night.

Andy fought back the tears and shook her head. "No. Far from it."

Noelle reached out. "Andy, I know you don't know us very well but you can talk to us. We won't tell anyone."

She wiped the tears away and sighed. "Sam and I...we've been together for a long time." Both women nodded. "He's...people always underestimate him. He was there for me when my mom left and...and he's been there every day since. I love him so much. And I screwed up."

Zoe had her motherly tone going. "What happened Andy?"

She took a deep breath. If Sam could trust them, so could she. "We've never had sex and the other night I decided you know, that I was ready. I even went shopping; made him dinner, bought an outfit. He kind of, I don't know, he wouldn't...and I got upset." She sighed and shook her head. "I accused him of not wanting me. Of seeing me like a sister."

Noelle furrowed her brow. "Why?"

She hung her head. "I met this guy in one of my classes. I just started talking about my relationship with Sam one day and I started telling him everything. _Everything._ He said that if Sam really loved me then we would be, well that he wouldn't have said no that night."

Zoe jumped up and made Andy jump. "_That_ is ridiculous. _Anyone_ can see that he loves and respects you. Andy, please tell me that you didn't tell Sam all of this."

She nodded as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Plus, Sam came to pick me up today and he saw me talking to Luke. I told him everything and now he will barely talk to me. I don't blame him. I...I really screwed up."

Both women sighed and nodded. Noelle was up next. "Things are good with you two though right? Besides today?" Andy nodded. "So the other guy?"

Andy shrugged. "I wasn't trying to. I mean, he's in my class and it just started out as class stuff. Then he started asking me other stuff."

Zoe nodded, she'd been there once. "Are you not happy with Sam?"

Andy was appalled. "What? Of course I'm happy with him. He's _everything_. I know I shouldn't have listened to Luke but I _never_ crossed that line. I would _never_ do that to Sam."

Zoe held her hands up. "Calm down Andy. I just...I wanted to make sure. You're just going to have to give him time and remind him that he's the one you love. As for you guys not having sex." She shook her head. "I can't help with that one. Sam has told us a little about his family and I'm going to guess that has something to do with it. His sister did a great job raising him. I hope my daughter meets a guy like Sam one day."

Outside the guys were trying to get Sam to open up but were having a _much_ harder time. Only Oliver knew the extent of what was going on. "You ok brother?"

Sam nodded. "Fine."

Jerry could tell this was not the time for his jokes. "Seriously Sam, we can tell something is going on with you guys. You can talk to us." Sam scowled. "Look brother, I know I'm usually cracking jokes and stuff but I'm serious. I can tell it's bad and we're here for you."

He looked up to see Frank and Oliver nodding. He sighed as he laid his cards down. "She...she did something the other day and I hurt her feelings." He picked up his beer and took a drink. "Then I picked her up at school today and found her talking to another guy, some blonde GQ douche bag. He's been feeding her bullshit about us and how because of some _things _I only see her as a sister." He clinched his fists. "I _love_ her. I know we're young and all that shit but she's it. We've been perfect until now and I feel...I feel like I might lose her."

Oliver shook his head. "Sammy, that girl loves you. She's _not_ going anywhere, especially not to some _blonde GQ douche bag_."

Frank nodded. "Ollie's right. I don't know what got you guys here but she does love you. Just talk it out."

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "I know I give you a lot of crap but they're right. Just talk to her. She's a great one. Don't let a misunderstanding mess you guys up after this long."

Sam nodded at his friends. "Thanks guys." He made a point to look at Oliver because at that moment he knew Oliver had kept his mouth shut. The mood at the game picked up a little.

Zoe and Noelle were still having a time with Andy. "Please don't tell the guys. Sam would be so angry if they knew."

Noelle shook her head. "We're not like that Andy. It's going to be ok."

Zoe nodded. "It's ok Andy."

They talked for a few hours about various things until the guys emerged from the deck. They walked in to the living room joking and laughing about the game. "Sammy boy, you're welcome to be my partner anytime."

Frank agreed with Oliver. "Yeah. Who knew we were hiding a poker king under all that quiet."

The women had joined them and embraced their men in some way. Sam slid his arm around Andy's shoulder. "I had a good time. Thanks."

Frank kissed Noelle. "Come on. I think it's time to give the Shaw's their house back."

Jerry nodded. "I gotta go too."

Sam passed Andy his keys. "I need you to drive ok?" She nodded as she accepted them.

Oliver and Zoe hugged everyone and walked them out. Sam opened the door for Andy and went around to his side. She waited until they were on the road before she spoke. "You ok?"

He knew the guys were right. He had to talk. "Yeah. I just ...I know you had less to drink than me. I don't have a buzz or anything but I don't want to risk it."

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I only had two beers and that was with dinner."

Nothing else was said until they got home. As soon as she stopped Sam climbed out and walked around to her side. He held his hand out to help her down. They quietly walked inside and he locked up. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

She turned to look at him, his face had softened. She nodded. "They're great. You?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I even won some money."

Andy nodded and smiled. "That's great."

He stepped closer and reached out for her. "Andy..."

Tears started flowing; she practically threw herself into his arms. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetheart. I know. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want you either." He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. "I love you. I just never wanted you to feel like that's all we were about."

She shook her head. "Everything we've been through, I _know_ what we're about Sam. I was stupid but I _never_ let him touch me." She rose up on her toes and kissed him. "_Never_."

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He pulled back when the need for air was too great. "I know." He kissed her again. "It's ok." Oliver was right. He had to stop waiting. He pulled her closer and whispered. "_I want to see you in it again." _Andy looked at him with a slightly surprised and confused expression. He lightly brushed his lips across her. "_Show me sweetheart."_

She let his warm breath and touch wash over her. Finally she nodded and went to the bedroom. He shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes before slowly following her. He could hear her in the bathroom.

He sat down on the bed and waited. He was really nervous about this whole thing. A few minutes later he heard the door open slowly and he looked up. She really was the most beautiful creature on the planet. She walked slowly over to him and stopped within arms-reach. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "_Andy!" _He reached out for her hand and pulled her closer. He looked her in the eye. "S_weetheart, you're so beautiful."_

Her face burned red at the look of desire in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair. "We don't have to do this."

He pulled her down into a kiss."_I want you_." His voice was husky. _"I need you Andy." _They kissed deeper and he pulled away again. "Just please...if...if you change your mind or you're uncomfortable... you _have _to tell me. Ok?"

She nodded as he stood up and turned them to lay her on the bed. Andy moved up and lay back on the pillows. She quickly helped Sam out of his shirt and ran her hands across his bare chest. "_Sammy."_

He took his time; resting himself between her legs propping on one elbow, slowly kissing her and holding her until he felt her arch into him. He felt like it was a sign that she was ok. He ran his hand up under the silky teddy it was almost as smooth as her skin. He lightly ran his fingers tips across her abdomen. She took his breath away. "_God Andy!"_

She sighed at his touch. "Sam, that...that feels so good." She arched in to him.

He slowly removed the silky garment to reveal her beautiful naked body. He could never in his life get enough of her. He sat up so he could remove his jeans and boxers. They'd seen each other naked before but Andy could still never get used to how amazing he looked. His chiseled abs and perfectly sculpted arms. She took his hand and pulled him back down to her. Sam smiled softly at her as he brushed his nose across hers. "Are you sure?"

Andy bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I am."

He slid his hand down slowly, gently fluttering his fingertips across her body. He gently parted her folds, testing her readiness. She whimpered a little at the contact. He was barely breathing, his nerves were humming. Sam leaned in and kissed her as he gently slid a finger inside her. She gripped him hard but thrust her hips up to meet his hand. Slowly he moved in and out of her as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She kept moaning his name until she ran out of breath and Sam kissed her to bring her back.

Andy's entire body was on fire. His touch always did that to her but this; _this w_as something completely different than anything she had ever felt with him. He was being so gentle and it was driving her insane. When he slid his finger inside her she couldn't even describe the feeling. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a minute.

Sam watched very expression cross her beautiful face. He was aching for her. "Andy, sweetheart." She opened her beautiful eyes and smiled at him. "Are you ok?" She nodded. He kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

Tears filled her eyes. "I love you too Sam. I'm so sorry about everything."

He shook his head and quieted her with a kiss. "We're done with that ok?" She nodded. He lightly trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts. As soon as his lips brushed her nipple she gasped. He smiled as he lightly sucked on it while he gently caressed her other one. He soon switched his attention to the other one and this garnered a beautiful moan from the woman he was hopelessly in love with. He didn't want to make the move without giving her _some _kind of warning. He moved up closer and brushed hair away from her face. "Are you ready?"

She was scared but she knew Sam would never hurt her, not on purpose. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

He kissed her softly. "I'll go slow but...but if it hurts...you...you have to tell me." She nodded and Sam kissed her softly as he slowly slid inside her. "_Shit Andy!"_ He held her tightly as he composed himself. She tried to move a little but he held her still. "Not...not yet sweetheart. Give...give me a minute." She nodded at his request. He took a deep breath and slowly began to move inside her.

Andy was not prepared for the feelings that Sam being inside of her caused. She was pretty sure there was a moment she may have blacked out from the pleasure. "_Oh! God! Sam, you...you..."_ She whimpered. It seemed like hours that their bodies slowly moved with each other. They fit together perfectly.

He held her close. "I've got you sweetheart." He held her close as she rode out the wave of pleasure. He held onto his control until the moment he felt her tighten around him and he followed right behind her. They held each other tightly; kissing and whispering _I love you's_ over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

The stress of the last two days and the love making had both of them fast asleep tangled up in each other's arms not long after. The next morning he woke up first and watched her while she slept. He was happier than he'd been in a while. He watched as she slowly stirred, a smile spreading across her beautiful sleepy face.

She stretched as she slowly woke up. She could feel him watching her and a bigger smile spread across her face as she remembered the night before. "Hey!' Her voice husky with sleep.

It was _the_ sexiest sound _ever_. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Hey beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?"

She tugged on him until he moved over on top of her. "I'm great. How are you?"

He kissed her deeply. "Never better." She moved underneath him, positioning herself. He groaned as he felt her warmth. "Andy..."

She kissed him deeply and arched into him. "_I need you Sam."_

He nodded and kissed her as he slowly entered her just like the night before. She whimpered a little and the look on her face made him stop. "Andy, what's wrong?" She shook her head as bit down on her lip. "Something's wrong. You have to tell me."

She shook her head. "It's ok." He started to slowly pull out of her and she gasped again. The look of concern was too much for her not to tell him. "Sam, it's ok. I'm...I'm just a little sore."

He shook his head. "_That_ _is not ok Andy._ I'm so sorry."

She held him tightly to her. "I'm _not_ sorry. _Please don't stop_."

There was a war raging inside of him; the desire _not_ to hurt her and the desire he had _for_ her. He nodded and slowly moved inside of her. Andy wrapped her arms and legs around him, meeting every one of his thrusts with her own. Soon they were both overtaken by the pleasure of each other and screamed each other's names as they crashed.

After recovering they showered and had breakfast together. They spent the weekend relaxing and catching up on homework. Monday morning came around and both were reluctant to leave the cocoon of their home. He pulled up to the same place he always dropped her at and got out. As he walked around the truck he saw the blonde guy. He held his hand out for Andy and she beamed at him as she took his help.

He meant it to be a soft, chaste kiss but as soon as their lips met she moaned and pulled him tightly to her. They got lost in each other for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled back and breathlessly said. "I'll call in sick and you skip class, we can spend all day in bed if you want."

She blushed furiously as she swatted him. "Sam! We'll have tonight. You can't miss work and I can't miss class."

He scowled and sighed. "Fine." Kissing her deeply again. "I love you and I'll see this afternoon."

She smiled sweetly for him. "I love you and please be careful."

He nodded as he finally let her go. He watched her walk towards the building for her first class. The blonde, Luke, stepped in beside her as she walked. Andy wasn't looking forward to seeing him this time. "Morning Andy!"

She nodded curtly. "Luke."

He could tell something had changed over the weekend. "You look happy this morning."

Andy stopped and turned to him. "I am. Look Luke, you seem like a nice guy but this..." Waving a hand between them. "This was never going to be more than a friendship."

Luke chuckled. "So he actually manned up. I have to say I'm surprised."

Fury spread through her. "You don't know _anything_ about the kind of man he is. Don't _ever _assume you do. Sam...he's...he's perfect, perfect for me and we have a stronger lover than you could ever dream of having." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "I _almost_ let you screw up the best thing in my life. _Stay away from me_."

Sam smiled as he watched her unleash the McNally fury on him. He knew everything would be ok so he climbed in his truck and headed to work. Ollie and Jerry were waiting when he pulled up. "Hey brother!"

Sam nodded as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Shaw. Barber."

Jerry broke out in a big smile. "You guys made up." Sam nodded, trying to hide his smile.

Both friends wrapped an arm around his shoulder and cheered. Oliver smiled big. "I knew it! I told you everything would be ok."

They walked inside and got dressed for Parade. Jerry was always faster, trying to have a few minutes to talk to the D's beforehand. Oliver waited until they were alone. "So? Things are back to normal?"

Sam nodded. "Back to normal."

Oliver smiled. "It happened didn't it?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle and nod. "Yeah Ollie. It happened."

He clapped him one the shoulder. "That's great brother. Now let's go make the streets safer for our ladies."

Sam followed him into the bullpen. They were about to walk into Parade when Staff Sergeant Stevens and Sergeant Boyko called for him. He exchanged glances with Oliver and shrugged. "See you in there." He climbed the steps to the office and knocked as he walked in. "You needed to see me sir?"

Stevens nodded and motioned for Sam to sit down. He shook his head and waited. "Swarek, we've done our best to keep from partnering you with Tommy because of your relationship with his daughter but today I need you to ride with him. Guns and Gangs is borrowing Boyko, Barber, and Williams for an assignment. I have to switch some things around and...well, do you think you can do this today?"

He nodded and said. "Yes sir. Anything you need."

Steven's nodded. "Thank you. Parade in 5."

He nodded at his dismissal and left. He stood in the back of Parade with Ollie and listened. Stevens made it quick. "Sergeant Boyko will be taking Barber and Williams on an assignment with him today. Shaw, you'll be with Jenkins today. Boyd, you're with Nevins. And Swarek, you'll be riding with McNally today." Sam caught Oliver's look out of the corner of his eye but didn't respond. "Alright coppers. Serve, protect, and watch your partners back."

Everyone started filing out and Sam led the way to the coffee station. Oliver was shocked at the pairing. "Sammy, you ok brother?"

Sam nodded as he grabbed two cups. "I'm fine. Stevens and Boyko warned me ahead of time."

Oliver watched him make the coffees. "But Sammy..."

He shook his head. "One time deal. I can make 10 hours with him."

Oliver sighed as he took the offered coffee from Sam. He didn't have anything against Andy's dad but the last thing anyone wanted was to be partnered with him. They were short a T.O. and it had to happen. They walked out through the Sally Port and could see the senior McNally already in 1509. Sam sighed as he made his way to the car. Oliver stopped at 1515 where Dave Jenkins was waiting. "Be careful brother."

Sam nodded and climbed into the driver's seat after throwing his bag in the back. Tommy was already asleep so Sam just took his own route through the city. He was thankful that the radio was quiet for the first part of the day. At lunch he stopped at a diner a few blocks from the station. He parked the cruiser and looked at his riding partner. He'd much rather not wake him up but he could probably use the grease. He lightly shook him. "Sir. Sir. I stopped for lunch."

Tommy sleepily mumbled. "Be there..."

Sam shook him one more time and gave up. He took the keys and went inside. He was digging his phone out of his pocket as he walked in, not paying attention. He heard the hammer click as he looked up. "Welcome to the party officer." A very greasy, grungy looking man said as he pointed his gun at Sam.

His heart stopped and he cursed. Holding his hands up, he looked around to see if anyone was hurt. Jake, the cook had a bloody lip. "Everyone ok?"

Jake nodded as the perp laughed. "You should be worried about yourself. Hand over your gun."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry. That's _not_ going to happen. Just take what you want and go."

The gunman laughed. "Yeah, like you're gonna let that happen."

Sam nodded. "I don't care about you. I just want these people to be safe. Take it and go."

Sam would later find out his name was Greg. Greg kept his gun on Sam and turned to Jake. "Give me the money." Sam nodded at Jake to just go with it. He started emptying the register.

Sam eased his hand towards his mic and his gun when someone came busting through the back door. "Sorry I'm late Jake."

Sam's hand had found both as Greg pulled the trigger. Luckily for him it wasn't pointed right at his face. He took one to the shoulder as he went down. Greg yanked the bag from Jake and moved towards Sam. He pointed the gun at him and pulled trigger again. This shot he took to the left flank. Greg ran out the door as Sam squeezed the mic. "Officer down! Mike's Diner. Officer..." And then he was out.

Oliver and Dave were two blocks away when they heard the call. "Dispatch this is 1515, we're two minutes out."

The radio crackled. "Copy. EMS and back-up en route."

Jenkins hit the gas as Ollie hit the sirens. When they screeched to a stop in front of the diner Ollie's heart stopped. "1509! Sammy!" He jumped out and ran inside.

Tommy jumped awake when he heard the first shot and by the time he was out of the car the second shot rang out. He was knocked down by the gunman. When he made it inside he found his rookie lying on the floor. He dropped down next to him and started assessing his wounds. He heard the sirens as he started looking him over.

Oliver kept it together long enough to pull his gun and make sure the area was clear. The medics pulled up right after them and were given the all clear. The medics shoved Tommy out of the way so they could help Sam. Oliver dropped next to his best friend as they worked. "Is he going to be ok?"

The female medic smiled. "My name is Caroline. He your friend?" Ollie nodded. "What's his name?"

Oliver watched as she and her partner quickly worked. "Sam. His name is Sam and I'm Oliver."

Caroline nodded. "Oliver, look at me." He looked up. "Your friend Sam, he's in good hands ok? We're going to load him in now and get him there as soon as possible ok?" Oliver nodded again. "Are you going to ride with us?"

Jerry came running in. "Sammy!"

Oliver shook his head. "Jerry." He pointed to their other friend. "He's going to. I have to go get his wife." Caroline nodded as she and her partner rolled Sam onto the stretcher.

He felt himself being moved as his eyes fluttered open. "Andy?"

Oliver moved closer. "No Sammy."

He groaned in pain. "Ollie. It has to be you. Please."

Oliver nodded. "Of course. Jerry's gonna ride with you ok? Caroline is gonna take care of you brother." Sam nodded as he faded out.

Jenkins gave Ollie the keys to 1515. "Go get her." Oliver hauled ass to the school. He tried multiple times to reach her on her cell phone with no luck. He ran into the office. "I need to know where to find a student. Andy McNally."

The secretary was a little taken aback. "I'm sorry officer. I just can't give that...'

Oliver slapped the counter. "Look, I _know _there are rules but her fiancé was just shot in the line of duty. I _need _to find her. _Please!"_ She quickly found her info and gave it along with directions to Oliver. He drove as far as he could and ran up the steps two at a time. He didn't care about interrupting the class. He busted through the door and every head turned.

Andy was practically falling asleep when the classroom door busted open. The _last _person she expected was Oliver Shaw. Her professor started to speak but she cut him off. "Oliver?" She stood up so he could see her. The look was enough. "No! No! Oliver, no!"

He quickly made his way to her. He took her in his arms. "Andy! Andy calm down! He's alive and in very good hands. He asked me come get you. Ok?"

She nodded and let him help her out to the car. "Oh! God! Oliver!"

He helped her in and ran to the driver's side. "Andy, I promise he's ok."

The rest of the ride was in silence as they made their way to Victoria Mercy. "What happened?"

He hadn't even bothered to get any kind of statement. "He was partnered with..." _Shit. _"With your dad today. It looks like they pulled over at Mike's diner. I really don't know what happened after that. I waited until they loaded him up and then left to get you. Jerry's with him."

They made it to the hospital in record time and when they rushed in they found Jerry pacing and Noelle waiting with Sarah. Sarah looked up as she heard the doors whisk open. She jumped up and met Andy halfway across the room. The women hugged tightly as Andy asked. "Have you heard anything yet?

Fresh tears flowed down Sarah's cheeks as she shook her head and croaked out. "No. Nothing yet."

Andy just now noticed all the other coppers standing, waiting. "What happened?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know."

Andy sees her dad sitting in a corner chair slumped over with his face in his hands. She practically ran over to him. "Is this your fault?"

His head snapped up at his daughter's voice. He knows she can see the shame he's feeling. He stands up and reaches for her. "Pumpkin..."

She pulls away, fury lacing her voice. "_Answer my question! I know he was partnered with you. Is. This. Your. Fault."_

He slowly nods. "I was asleep in the car." She screamed as she started hitting him.

Oliver and Jerry cleared the room quickly and pulled her away; Oliver wrapped her in his arms and Jerry turned to her father. "You really should go sir."

Tommy nods and looks at his daughter. "I'm so sorry Andy."

It takes everything Oliver has to keep a hold on her. "So help me! He better be ok or I'll _never_ forgive you,"

Oliver and Jerry pulled the two most important women in their best friend's life over to a row of chairs and sat them down. Andy was devastated and couldn't even look at Sarah. She was really ashamed of her father for the first time in her life. She tried to get up but Sarah took her hand. "Sit Andy."

She shook her head frantically. "I'm so sorry Sarah. You must hate me."

She pulled her down into the chair. "_You _didn't do this Andy. You're the only person on this planet that loves my brother as much as I do."

They all look up as the ER doors whisk open and a doctor walks out. "Swarek family?" Sarah pulls Andy up with her and they nod with Oliver and the others standing behind them waiting. "Officer Swarek sustained a GSW to the shoulder which went clean through and has been repaired. The second shot was to his left flank and his vest absorbed it. He's extremely lucky. He's in recovery for the repair on his shoulder but he should be moved to a room in the next hour. He'll be able to go home in a couple of days."

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief at the news. Sarah cried happy tears as she asked. "When can we see him?"

The doctor smiled. "It's family only. At least for tonight."

Sarah nodded. "My sister-in-law and I would like to see him as soon as possible."

He looked at Sam's chart. "Sarah Swarek and Andy McNally?" Both women nodded. "I'll have a nurse come get you when they move him."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you so much." And the doctor was gone. She took Andy in a tight hug as they both cried in relief. Oliver and Jerry stood behind them with their hands on their backs. Slowly the waiting room cleared out. Boyko and Stevens waited until after everyone left before they approached Andy. They had known her for years and it broke both men's hearts to see her going through this.

Derrick Stevens slowly approached Andy. She looked up into the eyes of the men that she'd known since she was a child. Derrick sat down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Andrea, I'm really glad to hear Sam's ok." Andy nodded. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault they were together today."

She shook her head. "What? Why?""

He sighed and nodded. "I...I was short T.O.'s today and had to use him. It's my fault and I'm sorry."

Andy gave him a small smile. "Uncle Derrick, it isn't _your_ fault _my_ father is a mess."

Boyko spoke next. "He's done Andy."

She shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I've spent the better part of six years trying to help him. He almost cost someone their life today. I...I just...just _can't _do this anymore." Both men nodded. They waited until Andy and Sarah got to go back to see Sam. She let Sarah go in first, needing a minute to compose herself. She could see him through the window and he looked as if he were sleeping.

A nurse stopped and touched her shoulder. "He's going to be ok. He's only lightly sedated."

Andy nodded and whispered. "_Thank you_."

Ten minutes later Sarah came out. "Andy, are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled at the young woman that owned her brother's heart. "I've seen him for myself and I know he's ok. I have to get up early. If anything changes you know you can call me."

Andy watched Sam and whispered. "I don't know if I should go in there."

Sarah put her arm around her shoulders. "Andy, you're the first person he's going to want to see. He asked Oliver to go get you. He needs you now."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." Both women stood outside watching him for a few more minutes. Sarah hugged her one last time and left. It took her another ten minutes before she could go in. Sarah had pulled a chair close to the bed. She took his hand in hers as she leaned over and lightly kissed his lips, whispering. "_Oh Sam! I'm so sorry."_

He had his arm in a sling and an IV in his hand. Other than that he looked like he was merely sleeping. She put her head down on the bed next to his hand and fell asleep.

She thought she was dreaming when she heard his voice. "Andy, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Andy!"

She felt the squeeze and slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Sam?"

He squeezed her hand again. "I'm here babe."

She jumped up nearly knocking over the chair. "Oh Sam!" She started crying. "I'm...I'm so...Sam!"

He pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close he whispered. "_Shh! Sweetheart. It's ok. I'm ok." _All things considering he was fine. The guy could've shot him in the head and she'd be viewing a corpse right now.

Her body shuddered from sobbing. "I'm so sorry Sam."

He held her, stroking her back. "Andy, look at me." She shook her head. "Please sweetheart. I need to see your beautiful face."

She finally sat up but wouldn't raise her head. "I love you Sam. I...I...when Oliver showed up I almost lost it. I thought I'd lost you."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "There you are gorgeous." He brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You're so beautiful." He caressed her cheek. "I love you Andy and you won't get rid of me without a fight."

She shook her head. "How can you not be angry with me? You're here because of _my father." _Sam knew the look of hurt and betrayal too well. "I'll _never_ forgive him for letting you get hurt."

He covered her lips with the pad of his thumb. "Shh! Don't Andy. It's _not_ his fault. I went in there to get food. There was no way either of us could know what was going on."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheek. "Sam, how can you cover for him? You could've died."

He smiled softly. "I'm not and I didn't." He took her hand and put it on his heart. "Very alive and I'm not going anywhere. Your dad couldn't have helped. He could've made it worse."

Now she looked scared and worried. "They're going to fire him because of today."

Sam knew he couldn't let that happen. "I need my phone sweetheart. I can't let that happen." She dug it out of his bag and gave it to him. Sam scrolled through his contacts and found Stevens' number. He quickly hit Send. After 30 minutes of talking to the Staff Sergeant he hung up. "Everything's going to be ok."

She couldn't help but feel a little relief for her father. As strained as their relationship was, the last thing she wanted was for him to lose his job because of a misunderstanding. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

He nodded. "Yes I did. Babe, I don t like the way he's treated you but that doesn't mean I wish him any ill will. It's not his fault and the brass needed to know that before they made a mistake." She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Now come closer so I can kiss those beautiful lips."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled. "You'll hurt me if you don't." She looked confused and he put her hand on his heart. "You'll hurt me right here." He gave her a big dimpled grin.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him. "You _really are_ something else."

He nodded with the dimples still working. "That's what I've been told." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He whispered. "_Come here sweetheart."_ As he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him. "_I think those beautiful lips could make me feel a whole lot better."_

She giggled as their lips met. "Sam Swarek." Their lips met and she let out a little moan. Too afraid to hurt him she lightly brushed her lips across his. He groaned when she pulled back.

He pouted. "You're teasing me." He pulled her a little closer and brushed his lips across hers. "_A real kiss."_ She shook her head and he nodded back. All it took was him brushing the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip and she melted into him, both letting out a low moan as they kissed deeply. They got lost in each other for a few minutes.

She finally pulled back. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

He pulled her up into the bed with him and tucked her in his side. "We're not going to think about that. I'm here and that's all that matters."

She cuddled in close. "I love you so much Sam."

He kissed the top of her head. "And I love you more than you'll ever know."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning the nurses woke them up when they had to change Sam's bandage. Andy watched because she knew she would need to do it for him until he healed. Sam had visitors throughout the day and by the time the doctor came by he decided to let Sam go home. They called Sarah and she came to pick them up. Sam was told he could return to restricted light duty in a week. After that they would assess when he could return to full duty.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy helped Sam into the house as Sarah carried in a few bags of groceries. She got dinner started and left them alone. He was resting on the couch when Andy came back in to sit beside him. "Hey babe?" Andy looked at him. "You're going to be taking care of me?" She nodded. "Do you think you could do something for me?"

She turned towards him more. "Anything."

He held back the smile as he said. "I was wondering if you could get a sexy nurse out fit to wear." She swatted him as she turned 10 shades of red. "Oww! What?" He tried to play innocent. "I'm pretty sure it'll help me heal quicker."

She shook her head and laughed. "I _swear._ You _really_ love embarrassing me don't you?"

He chuckled as he pulled her closer. "I just think, you know if it would help, we should give it a shot." He pulled her over into his lap. "You _do _want me to heal quickly, don't you?" He pulled back her hair and planted light kisses across the back and side of her neck.

Andy hissed out a moan as soon as his lips touched her bare skin. _"Sam. You shouldn't be doing that. You're injured."_

His chuckled vibrated across her neck. "I was shot in the shoulder sweetheart." He kissed and nibbled her neck again. "I'm still _very_ capable." He thrust his hips up a little.

She smiled but sighed exaggeratedly. "Dinner first and maybe _if_ you're lucky you'll get to pick your dessert."

Sam growled. "You're so sexy."

Normally this would get him an elbow to the ribs but she had to be really gentle with him. The whole left side of his ribs was bruised. "Sam, behave! There won't be any of that for at least a week." She watched his jaw drop. "Don't act surprised."

He huffed. "But sweetheart." He ran his hand up under the back of her shirt, gently caressing her skin. He whispered in her ear. "_I need you_. "

She shuddered at his warm breath on her bare skin. "_Sam." _She sighed. _"I don't want to hurt you."_

He kissed her neck again. "_Turn around sweetheart." _

She stood up to turn around and there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell?" Sam groaned and she said. "I'll be right back." She walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole. "Damn it."

Sam stood up and walked over. "Who is it?"

She sighed. "My dad. We could just not answer."

Tommy knew he was taking a chance coming to see them. "Andy. Sam. Please. I just...I just want a minute."

Sam opened the door as Andy stood beside him. "Tommy."

He gave a weak smile as he looked at his daughter and the man she loves. "I umm...I wanted to check on you Sammy. I'm glad you're ok."

Andy clung to his side and he nodded. "Thank you sir, I am too."

The tension could be cut with a knife. Tommy mostly kept his eyes on his daughter. "I'm so sorry. I know you'll never forgive me but..."

Sam sighed as he felt Andy tighten her grip on him. He never really disliked her dad. He had just wished that he'd picked being a father to Andy over the bottle. "Look Tommy, I know you mean well and I know this wasn't your fault but..."

He nodded, defeated. "I just want you to know that Stevens told me what you did Sammy. You didn't have to do that."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I did. I did it for your daughter. I did it because I love her and she...she deserves to not have to think it was your fault. She deserves better than that."

Tommy was crying now. "I know. I'm sorry I wasn't the father you needed me to be pumpkin. I'm...I'm going to be gone for a while and I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of the woman you've become. You have a great guy here." He nodded. "Sammy, take care for her for me."

He nodded. "I always do sir." With those last words Tommy walked away and climbed into the back of an awaiting car. Sam could feel Andy shaking. He closed the door and led her back to the couch where he pulled her down into his lap. He wrapped his good arm around her and held her close. "Shh! It's ok sweetheart."

They sat there for a couple of hours in silence. Andy had thought she'd cried every tear she could for her dad years ago but she was wrong. She had never felt safer in Sam's arms then she did right then. She stood up and held out her hand to Sam. "Let's go eat." After she cleaned up from dinner she held out her hand to Sam. "Let's go to bed."

He gladly took her hand and followed her back to their room. "I really need a shower babe."

Andy nodded and smiled a little. "Ok." She helped him take his sling off and then slowly undressed him.

He knew he needed to lighten the mood. "Hell! If getting shot gets me this kind of attention it might be worth it."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Sam Swarek! You will _not_ be getting shot again if you know what's good for you."

He growled and pulled her close. "_So sexy when you're trying to be stern."_

She shook her head and kissed him. "Come on lover boy."

She stripped down and led him into the bathroom, turning the water on so it could get warm. He pulled her in and kissed her long and slow. "I love you."

She broke out in a huge grin. "I love you."

She enjoyed taking care of Sam because it wasn't something he let her do very often. They showered and she cleaned and changed his bandage and they went to bed soon after. Andy took a few days off from school to take care of him. His friends visited and brought them food.

Sam was still on leave when Andy had to go back. Oliver visited every day during his lunch break. This is how he learned where Andy's father went. Like clockwork Oliver knocked on the door at 12:30. "Come on in brother." Ollie handed him the bag of food. "Thanks. What? No flowers?"

Oliver laughed and clapped him on his good shoulder. "Jerry's bringing those later, didn't want to show him up. How's it going?"

He followed Sam into the living room. "Good, feeling a lot better."

Ollie nodded. "Good. We miss your ugly mug at the barn. Back in a week?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Should be. Doctor's appointment at the end of the week but the wound looks good. I have a pretty good nurse looking after me, so. Yeah."

His friend smiled big. "How's she holding up? With you and her dad and all."

Sam took a bite of his burger. "She's doing better. Speaking of her dad. He paid us a visit the other night." Ollie nodded. "Umm. It looked like...well, he said he was going away for a while. What was that about?"

Ollie sighed. "Department mandated rehab. They told him if he wanted to keep his job he _had_ to get help. Too bad it took his partner getting shot to get someone to step in."

Sam nodded. "Yeah but at least he went." They sat, eating quietly for a few minutes. "Hey brother, I need to ask your opinion on something."

Oliver gave him his full attention. "Ok."

He sighed and put his burger down. "I've umm...I've been thinking about asking Andy to marry me."

The Shaw smile took over and he laughed. "That's _great _Sammy!"

He hadn't expected _that_ reaction. "Really?"

Oliver looked confused. "Of course! What the hell else would I say? Unless you're not serious?"

Sam perked up. "No. I mean, yes. I'm serious. I guess I just expected you to say we're too young or something. You really think it's a good idea?"

He shot him another confused look. "The question is do _you_ think it's a good idea. You sound kind of unsure."

He smiled at the thought of Andy walking down the aisle and shook his head. "Hell no. I've never been more sure of anything."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Then I say go for it brother. And _I_ would never say _you're_ too young. You guys have been together forever and it's obvious to anyone how much you love each other. Have you talked to Sarah about it?"

He shook his head. "No but I'm going to. I want to give Andy our grandmother's ring if Sarah will let me."

He nodded. "I think she'll be happy for you guys."

Sam nodded and hoped Oliver was right. The end of the week came he went back to the doctor and was cleared for light restricted duty. He met his friends for drinks after his first shift back. Andy couldn't make the celebration because she had to work. Sam promised her he'd only have a couple so that he could drive home. He spent a couple of hours with the gang and as he was leaving he text Andy to check on her.

She called him. "Hey! Have fun?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. "I did but I missed you. How's work?"

She looked around. "Slow. I've been able to finish all of my homework. On your way home?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You could say that." For him _home _was anywhere she was. "Everyone says hi by the way. They asked if we were going to be at poker night this weekend."

She had really become close with his friends. "Yeah. Sounds good to me. I think we should volunteer to host the next one."

He beamed at her suggestion. He didn't say anything right away because he was walking into the restaurant. He heard the jingle from the door on her phone and she groaned. He laughed and said. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

He hung up as she looked up to see him. Andy was dreading any new customer. She was hoping to get out early if no one else showed up. When she looked up and saw his face she melted. "_Sam!" _

It had only been 12 hours but it felt like an eternity. She ran and practically jumped into his arms. He laughed as he held her close. "I don't know sweetheart. I _think_ you may have missed me a little bit."

She gave him a little jab to his right side. "You know you missed me too."

He chuckled again. "Without a doubt."

Andy's boss came out from the kitchen and watched the happy couple. "Hey Sam!" He waved back. "Why don't you take her on home? We're slow and there's no need for her to stay around."

Both of them smiled and said. "Thank you!"

Sam escorted her out to the truck and they drove the 5 blocks to their apartment. Andy was so happy that Sam was doing well. She was still worried about him going back to work but his job could be dangerous and she would just deal with that the best she could.

He still had a little pain and tightness in his shoulder but he'd been waiting over a week for this. When they walked into the living room he took her in _both_ of his arms and pulled her close. "One arm is good but wrapping _both_ around you. Just can't describe it."

She sighed and leaned into him. If she was honest, she'd really missed it too. "I'm just glad that you're healing well. It won't be long before you're back to full duty."

He could hear the concern in her voice. "Andy, sweetheart." He stepped back a little so he could look her in the eye. "I know this has been hard for you. You're going to worry more than normal now." He brushed his nose across hers. "I...I _can't _promise that something else won't happen but I _can_ promise that _every day _I will do what it takes to come home to you."

She nodded as she accepted his promise. "I love you Sam and I don't want to _ever_ know what it's like to be without you. I...I just couldn't..." She shook the thoughts from her head and smiled at him. "Just be careful."

He kissed her. "Always sweetheart." He kissed her deeply. "You know I've been cleared to go back to work."

She giggled and nodded. "I've heard that rumor."

He shook his head. "I've been cleared for extracurricular activity too." She blushed. "Andy, I've really missed you." He nudged her nose with his. "_I need you._"

The sound of Sam's voice sent a shiver through her. She pulled his shirt off slowly. "_I need you too."_

Their lives slowly returned to normal, school and work taking a toll on both of them but they kept up. Andy's dad returned form rehab a new man. He returned to work and began trying to rebuild his relationship with his daughter. Two months after Sam talked to Oliver he went to Sarah.

She smiled when she saw her little brother's name on her phone I.D. "Hey stranger! How are you?"

He chuckled. "Stranger huh? We saw you two weeks ago."

She laughed. "Like I said, stranger. Am I going to get to see you soon?"

He shook his head. "That's why I'm calling. I need to talk to you about something."

She wouldn't say it but she was pretty sure she knew why. She'd been waiting for this day for some time. "How about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Sam smiled. "Sorry sis, I'll be alone."

She bounced in her seat. "That's too bad. I miss my sister-in-law. Give her a hug for me will you?"

He nodded. "Will do sis. See you tomorrow around 6:00?"

"Six it is then. Love you little brother." She smiled and disconnected the call.

He planned his night with Sarah when he knew Andy would be working. They went through their usual routine; breakfast, school, work.

They held hands as Sam drove her to school. "What are you going to do tonight while I'm at work?

He would never lie to her, ever. "I think I'm gonna go see Sarah. I know it's been a couple of weeks since you guys have seen each other. We can have her over for dinner this weekend if you want." Andy nodded. "I'll ask her then." They pulled up to her school. He got out and helped her out. "I love you." He kissed her softly. "I'll be right here when you're done."

She shook her head. "You don't have to. I can take the bus to work."

He caressed her cheek. "There's no way I'm letting you take the bus. I'll be here like every other day."

She beamed at him and then kissed him hard. "I love you."

Work went by pretty quickly. He was back to full duty now and it was going well. Tommy was even back at work. He had been encouraged to take the Detective's exam and had done so while he was on leave. Sam got the opportunity to work with him a few times. He was really happy that he and Andy were able to start working on things. He picked her up and took her to work like he promised then headed to Sarah's.

He was met with a huge smile when she opened the door. "Sammy!"

He flashed his dimples as he stepped inside. "Sis." He smiled at the smells rolling through the apartment. "Smells good."

She hugged him tight. "Making your favorite. Come on in." He sat in the kitchen and watched her work. "Do you want to talk now or wait until after dinner?"

That's what he loved about his sister. She just got down to business. "Now is ok."

She nodded, not looking up from her work. "Will you grab the Oregano for me?"

He turned and opened the cabinet door. Sitting on the shelf was the box that they kept their grandmother's ring in. He picked it up and turned back to look at Sarah. She was trying to hide the fact that she hadn't noticed. "Sar?" When she looked up he shook the box.

She shrugged and smiled. "I had a feeling."

He shook his head. "And you're ok with it?"

She broke out her own dimples for that question. "Sammy, you and Andy have something that most people spend a lifetime looking for. You know I love her and she's been a part of our family for years already." Nodding to the ring. "That would just make it official."

He laughed at his sister's excitement. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you."

That was the end of their conversation about the ring. They had a great dinner and Sam left to pick Andy up. He called Oliver when he left Sarah's. "Hey buddy! I need a favor."

Oliver smiled. "Sure. What can I do for you?"

He was parked outside Ollie's house already. "I need you to keep Andy's ring here."

His friend fist pumped the air. "No problem brother. Come on over."

He honked his horn. "Already outside." He watched as his best friend walked out his front door and out to his truck.

He was really excited for Sam. "You could've come in."

Sam shook his head. "Picking up Andy in 20 minutes." He handed him the ring box. "Guard it with your life brother."

Oliver nodded as he took it. "Consider it done. It's going in the safe as soon as I get inside. Go get your lady and I'll see you in the morning." Twenty minutes later Sam was picking Andy up.

He spent a few months formulating a plan and he decided to wait until the day of their last finals. Waking up that morning with a smile on his face he made Andy breakfast in bed. He'd taken the day off for his last test so they had plenty of time.

Her eyes fluttered open as the bedroom door creaked. She reached for his side of the bed to find it cold. "Sam?"

She heard a few clinks before he said. "Morning beautiful."

She rolled over to find him smiling with a big tray of food in his hands. Sitting up she said. "What's that?"

He flashed his dimples. "Breakfast in bed; pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. Hungry?"

She nodded as he sat down with the tray. "What's all this for?"

He kissed her cheek as he brushed some of her hair back. "We both have big tests today. Our _last_ tests and I thought we could do a little pre celebration."

She eyed him carefully. "Pre? Sounds like there's a post celebration too."

He nodded. "You. Me. Dress up clothes. Angelino's."

Her heart stopped and she shook her head. "Sam, we can't afford Angelino's."

He smiled at her excited yet concerned expression. "Sweetheart, we're celebrating. We're fine so don't worry about it and have fun ok?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah. Ok."

They ate breakfast and talked about their impending finals. Sam's was at 12:00 and Andy's at 1:00. They rode together; he dropped her off at the library with a kiss. "I love you. Good luck and I'll see you here at 3:00." She nodded. "If you finish early call me ok?"

She kissed him back. "I love you too and good luck."

Between finishing his exam and going back to pick her up he met up with Oliver to get the ring. At three Sam was sitting right where he dropped her off. He watched her walking down the steps towards the truck where he was leaning. She practically jumped into his arms. Kissing him she said. "Missed you."

He chuckled. "Well I'm all yours _now_."

She smiled big as she kissed him deeply, nodding. They stopped by to see her dad for a little while. He was doing really well and Sam couldn't be happier. Andy disappeared into her old room for a few minutes and Sam took the chance to tell Tommy his plans. He knew he didn't have much time. "Sir?" Tommy turned from the TV. Sam cleared his throat. "I'm taking Andy out to dinner tonight and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Tommy broke out in a huge grin. "Sammy boy! That...that's great!"

Another reaction he wasn't expecting, especially not from her dad. "Really?"

The elder McNally chuckled and nodded. "Let's face it son, this has been in the books for a while. I can't think of a better man for my pumpkin to spend the rest of her life with. She loves you and you love her. A father couldn't ask for more for his daughter. I owe you my second chance with my daughter. If there's anything you need."

Sam nodded. "Just your blessing sir."

Tommy held out his hand and Sam took it, shaking hands Tommy said. "You have it son."

Sam smiled ear to ear as he said. "Thank you sir." Andy came bouncing back in just missing the handshake.

She had a few books in her hand. "Sammy, I'm getting hungry. Did you have a certain time you wanted to go?"

He shook his head. "No. Whenever you're ready."

She chewed on her bottom lip and smiled. "Can we go now?"

He chuckled and stood up. "Anything you want."

They said goodbye to Tommy and he winked at Sam as they were walking out the door. Andy whined a little about having to dress up until she saw Sam. He was wearing black dress pants and a deep purple dress shirt. She dug through the closet and found his favorite dress. It was a burnt orange and brown wrap. Thirty minutes, the dress, light make up, strappy brown heels and a little raspberry lotion later she was ready to go. Sam was waiting in the living room for her.

His nerves had him edgy. He knew, or at least was pretty sure she'd say yes but he was nervous. He stood up when he heard her heels click down the hall. His breath was taken away when he turned to see her. "Wow sweetheart!" He whispered. He'd seen her dressed up many times but it still blew him away. She walked the rest of the way towards him and he took her in his arms. "You look amazing."

She blushed at his words and the searing touch of his lips to hers. She ran her hands across his chest and up over his shoulders; felling every sculpted muscle. "You look pretty amazing too." She pressed herself against him as they kissed deeply.

Both pulling back when the need for air became great, Sam took her hand. "Come on beautiful." He grabbed his jacket with the ring tucked safely in the inside breast pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later they were walking into Angelino's, hand in hand. He'd purposely picked an evening where it would be slow and quiet. They were seated in a round corner booth. Sam smiled as he watched her take in their surroundings.

She shook her head as she looked around. It was one of her favorite places to eat but they rarely ate there because it was expensive. "Sam, are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sweetheart, stop worrying please. We're celebrating tonight and I want you to have a good time." After a few minutes of warring within herself she nodded. "Good. That's my girl." Sam ordered a bottle of wine and they looked over the menu. "What looks good to you?"

She shrugged, still looking a little unsure. "I might just have a salad."

Sam shook his head. "The best Italian food in Toronto and you talk about ordering a salad. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He smiled softly. "I'm going to get the surf and turf. You really love seafood babe. You should get something that you wouldn't normally order."

She took another look over the men, already knowing what she wanted. Finally she nodded and said. "I'm going to get the Parmesan Crusted Tilapia."

He smiled, flashing the dimples that did her in. "That sounds really good." Their waiter came back and they gave their order. He could see she was finally starting to relax and enjoy the moment. They had moved closer into the booth and were cuddled up, in their own little world.

Sam couldn't get enough of her. He pulled her beautiful long legs across his lap which pulled her even closer to him. He felt her breath hitch as he ran his hand slowly from just above her knee to her ankles. She had her arms wrapped around him and when he started caressing her she held on tighter.

Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed. "_I love it when you touch me. Your fingertips are a little rough and...and it just sends a shockwave through me."_

He leaned in and kissed her softly, whispering. "_You're so damn beautiful. I...I can't even imagine my life without you in it."_

She smiled at him as tears glistened her eyes. "Sam, I love you so much. You'll never be without me."

His plan had been to wait for dessert but now was feeling like the perfect time. He discreetly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the worn red box. He kissed her deeply as he pulled it out. "Andy McNally, I love you. You've owned my heart since the day I met you. I have spent the last seven years with the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're beautiful and smart and kind. I truly can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I want you by my side forever." He slowly slid the ring on her finger. "Andy, will you marry me?"

As soon as he started speaking her head started spinning and tears glistened her eyes. When she felt the cool band slip onto her finger her heart stopped. She looked down at the white gold and diamond ring. The band was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was handcrafted; the pattern was intertwined vines with tiny hearts scattered over it. She had seen this before; it had belonged to Sam and Sarah's grandmother. She could barely breathe as she ran her finger across it. She whispered. "_Oh! My God! Sam!" _She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "I love you. Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

He let out a shaky breath and pulled her close, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. They got lost in each other until they heard someone clear their throat. Sam pulled away to see their waiter holding their food. He brushed his nose across hers and they pulled back. 

They thanked their waiter after the food was placed before them. She continued to stare at the ring on her finger with the most amazing smile Sam had ever seen from her. He held her hand and twisted it around as they stared into each other's eyes. They finally finished dinner and went home.

Halfway through their second year of college Andy told Sam she wanted to go to the academy too. He was happy about _what_ she wanted to do just not _when_ she wanted to do it. She was frustrated. "Why is it ok that you're doing both and I can't?"

He sighed; this is the third discussion/argument they've had about this. "Sweetheart, you can do it however you want. I would never try to control you. I just don't want you to _have_ to do both. Financially, we're good and I can support us until you graduate." He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I swear that's all. I just don't want you to be stressed. Ok?"

She sighed; it did make sense and they could manage on the combination of his income and what she made at the diner. If they both worked overtime two days a week they could pad their account and save for their wedding and honeymoon. With no desire to rush the wedding it happened a year and a half later. Oliver and Zoe offered their backyard as a location so they could save money on that. Other parts were falling into place for them too. Andy's boss had a brother that had a catering business and he got them a very good deal on food. Andy asked Sarah to be her Maid of Honor with Zoe and Noelle as her Brides Maids. Oliver was the Best Man with Frank and Jerry as Groomsmen.

The wedding was small and beautiful. Sam watched as Andy walked down the aisle on her father's arm, something he wasn't sure he would ever see at one point. He didn't even bother fighting the tears of happiness that flowed down his cheeks. He took the hand of the woman he loved and turned them to face the priest.

Father Mitchell smiled as he welcomed the happy couple. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Sam and Andy. When I first met them I was surprised at their request. Sam and Andy have a strong bond, a strong _love_ that will no doubt carry them through life together for a very long time. They have chosen to use traditional vows." Both repeated the vows and exchanged rings. The priest raised his hands and said. "I know present you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Michael Swarek. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Sam took Andy in his arms and kissed her deeply. She turned 10 shades of red but melted into his arms. They celebrated their honeymoon at Lake Simcoe for a week. Andy decided to wait until after college to go to the academy. Sam took small U.C. jobs to put money away for their house while Andy added the money she made at the diner. Three years had passed; their relationship was stronger than ever, Sam had gradated college after busting his ass in night school and now it was Andy's turn. Just like Sam she had all of her recommendation letters and applications ready for the academy. Two months after she graduated she joined the 341st class. Sam and Tommy were really proud of her.

He was four years on the job now and was a Training Officer just like Noelle and Oliver. Jerry had moved on to be a Detective. This led to him teaching a few classes at the academy. Noelle, Jerry, and Oliver did as well. Sam and Noelle were in charge of Defensive Tactics. He was excited at the idea of teaching a class with her Andy it. They had agreed on using her maiden name while she was there. They weren't allowed to wear jewelry so Sam kept her rings while she was in class. She wasn't impressed at all and it was the only time she was ever without them.

She bonded really well with four of her classmates; Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz, and Gail Peck. Their friendship reminded her of Sam's with Ollie and the others. She was closest with Traci and learned their first week that Traci was a single mom. No one else knew and she'd promised her to keep her secret, especially from Jerry, who she happened to be dating. Traci was the only one that knew she was married to Sam.

Their fifth class of defensive tactics was one she'd never forget. Sam was leading the class today. "Good morning!"

Everyone replied with. "Good Morning sir!"

He still couldn't get used to being called sir. "How about we just stick with Swarek?" Everyone nodded. "Ok. Today I'm going to teach you how to cuff a subject, disarm a subject, and how to get out of a few holds you might find yourself in."

Gail had been making comments about Sam since day one, not caring that he wore a wedding ring. It really bothered Andy and she had to remind herself that Gail wouldn't do that if she knew they were married. As the class progressed Gail's comments did too. Sam heard her at one point and said to her quietly. "Peck, I'm sure you see that I'm wearing a wedding ring." She blushed a little and nodded. "Please have respect for my wife."

Gail nodded again. "Sorry sir."

That was the last she ever said about Sam. One of their classmates, Jason Stuart, approached Andy their fourth week and asked her out. She was a little flattered. "I can't Stuart."

He smiled and shrugged. "Why not? You're single."

Andy shook her head. "No. Actually I'm not. Sorry."

It didn't deter him in any way. He tried several more times, still getting turned down. She never told Sam about it but somehow he found out and was not impressed. They were in class when Stuart tried again. "Come on McNally, just one date."

She was really getting tired of this. "I told you no. Now leave me alone."

He moved a little closer. "What is it? You think you're too good for me?"

She shook her head. He really was a handful. "No and I told you I'm not single."

He laughed a little too loud which attracted Sam's attention. "Never seen you with anyone. I don't believe you."

Sam made his way over, listening to the conversation. "Just because you've never seen me with anyone doesn't change the fact that I _am_ with someone."

He grabbed Andy's arm. "What's your problem?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I could ask you the same thing. She's made it clear that she isn't interested." Andy tried to pull her arm loose as Stuart actually snarled at Sam. He was done being nice. He stepped right up in Stuart's face and calmly said. "_Take your hand off my wife. Now."_

His grip loosened and Andy pulled away, moving over to stand beside Sam. Everyone was watching now. She put her hand on Sam's arm. "I'm ok."

He looked over at her and nodded. "You sure?" She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Ok." He turned back to Stuart. "You're dismissed until I have a conversation with a few people." He waited until Stuart was gone. "Ok. Let's get back to it."

Gail made her way to Andy. "You could've told me. I'm sorry Andy."

She smiled at her friend. "It was a decision _we_ made Gail and it's ok. You didn't know."

Noelle took over the class after that day. Graduation soon came and Sam beamed with pride. It was her turn at the Penny. She knew Sam and her dad were waiting inside as she stood waiting with her friends. They each took a deep breath and walked in. As they entered they were grabbed and shoved towards the bar.

They heard Oliver's voice boom over the crowd. "Cuff'em boys! Make it hurt." They were basically slammed face first into the bar and handcuffed, each letting out a groan. Their I.D.'s had been taken and now Oliver was holding them, walking back and forth on the other side of the bar. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail _Peck_! Dov Epstein! Andy _Swarek_! You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how! First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for free, everyone else PAYS! Ready! Set! GO!" The crowd broke out in cheers as the rookies were turned loose.

Andy quickly stepped through her arms and made her way to her dad who was standing in the corner. He quickly freed her and she slammed the cuffs down on the bar. The place erupted and Oliver yelled. "We have a winner!" Everyone cheered for her. "Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen! The new rookies of 15 Division!"

Andy celebrated with her friends for a while before Sam joined them. They had a couple more drinks and called it a night. Sam was so proud of her. She hadn't stopped smiling all day. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

Her brown eyes danced as she smiled at him. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your support though." Sam shook his head. "It's true. You're the best husband a girl could ask for. I love you."

Sam blushed a little as he pulled her to him. "You're a pretty amazing wife too." They kissed deeply as he steered her back towards their room. He whispered _I love you _as he slowly undressed her. "_You're_ _so beautiful Andy."_ It was her turn to blush; he still had that effect on her after 10 years. She pulled his shirt off and slowly ran her hands over his chest. He sighed at her touch. She ran her hands down his stomach to his pants, quickly undoing his belt and unbuttoning them. He fluttered his fingers across her back as she slid his jeans off.

Sam's heart was racing as she undressed him. All these years together and she still drove him crazy. He pushed her further back towards the bed. She slid her hand inside his boxers and gently wrapped her hand around him, causing him to gasp. "_Shit Andy!"_ She was perfect, as her hand slowly stroked up and down.

Andy wanted to show Sam how much she loved and appreciated him. She slid his boxers off as she continued to slowly stroke him. He'd wrapped one hand around the back of her neck tangling some of her hair up in his fingers and his other hand gripped her hip. Their breathing had escalated to a panting. Sam completely lost in her hand and Andy turned on by Sam's moans of pleasure. She pushed him back to the bed and whispered. _"Lay down Sam."_

He could barely think straight and just nodded as he let her gently push him down to the bed. He groaned as he watched her slowly remove her panties. She ran one hand across her breasts and the other down her stomach, dipping it between her thighs. Sam hissed out a _shit _a_s_ he watched her hand disappear. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back, a soft moan escaping her lips. He couldn't take it anymore and whispered huskily. _"Come here sweetheart."_

She opened her eyes to see the desire on Sam's face. She slowly crawled onto the bed, putting her hand on his chest as he tried to sit up. She moved over on top of him. Leaning over to kiss him she slowly ran herself up his hard member. He wrapped both arms tightly around her and groaned. He tried to enter her but she lifted herself up and he groaned in protest. She kissed and nibbled along his jaw line to his ear. "_For you Sam, let me for you."_

He nodded and croaked out. "_Ok." _He let her set the pace. After kissing him like crazy she slowly lowered herself onto him, her hands resting on his chest for support. He moaned out. "_God! Andy! You...you feel so good."_

She began to slowly rock her hips and call out to him. "_Sam! Oooh! Oh God! Yes! Sam, I love you!" _She moaned and whimpered as she rocked against him.

Andy had never taken the aggressive role in the bedroom. Tonight was a side of her he could get used to seeing. He could feel her grip him tightly, she was right on the edge. He gripped her hips tighter and began to meet her thrusts with little ones of his own. They both lost control and their thrust became frantic. Sam had never felt anything like this with her. He was so close and she was screaming his name as she fell over the edge. One last hard thrust into her and he screamed. "_Fuck Andy! I love you too!"_

She collapsed on his chest and he held her tight as they kissed each other down from their high. He rolled them over and rested himself between her legs as they continued to kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as they stared at each other. She was nervously biting her lip and he rubbed his thumb across it. "Don't do that babe; you're going to make it bleed."

She hid her face in his shoulder. "Was that...was that ok?"

His chuckled was a low rumble. "_Ok?_ Seriously sweetheart?" She nodded into his shoulder. He pulled back so he could see her face, caressing her cheek he said. "_That..._that was _amazing._ _You _were...you _are _amazing." He kissed her softly.

She smiled sweetly at him, her brown doe eyes going all wide on him. "I just...I just wanted..."

He looked at her concerned. "What sweetheart?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, whispering. "_You're always taking care of me. I wanted you to know how happy I am and how much I love you. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate how hard you work for us. That I know how lucky I am to have you for a husband and best friend._"

He smiled and brushed his nose across her. "Sweetheart, you've shown me every day since we met. You've stuck by my side and supported me no matter what. You did me the honor of becoming my wife. You love me unconditionally." He shook his head. "How could a man ask for more? 

She pulled him into another kiss. They made love again, this time Sam showing _her_ how much he loved her. Sometime later they fell asleep wrapped up in each other. She woke him the next morning with breakfast in bed. He opened his eyes to see her with a tray of food and coffee. "Hey beautiful!" She padded her way over to the bed, kissing him before she sat down. He took in the food that she'd made. "It's _your_ first day. I'm pretty sure I should be making _you _breakfast."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. It's all about you this morning."

He chuckled. "_Ok._ Any particular reason?"

She shook her head. "Just because I love you." And she kissed him again.

He licked his lips. "You keep doing _that_ and not only are we going to be late for your first day but we're going to have syrup all in our bed."

She giggled at the memory of Sam using whipped cream on her once. "It wouldn't be the first time we had a topping all in the sheets."

He laughed heartily at her memory. "Very true _but_ unlike before, we don't have time this morning."

They ate breakfast and showered together. He tried to help her clean up from breakfast but she had cleaned as she cooked so all she had to do was put their plates in the dishwasher. He made their travel mugs and grabbed their bags. They had agreed to keep the physical contact at work professional. Sam kissed her properly before they got out of the truck. They walked hand in hand into the station and he kissed her cheek as they parted at the locker rooms.

Andy smiled as she put on her uniform, the last piece being her nametag which read _A. Swarek._ They couldn't be convinced to carry her maiden name over from the academy. She smoothed it over its Velcro strip and tapped it to make sure it was secure.

He was waiting outside the locker room when she stepped out. Ollie and Traci joined them as they walked to Parade. Boyko was now the Staff Sergeant and he started Parade by reminding them that they were new, that everything they learned in the academy wouldn't prepare them for life on the streets. "Listen to your T.O.'s. Serve, protect, and _don't_ screw up. Swarek..." Both of them perked up. "Andy, you're with Shaw. Nash, you're with Williams. Peck, you're with the other Swarek. Diaz, you're with Best. Epstein, you're on desk today. Also, we have a new detective starting today. He transferred from 27th. Everybody welcome Detective Luke Callaghan." He nodded to the side door.

Andy gasped and Sam stood up straighter, garnering a strange look from Jerry and Oliver. Ollie whispered. "What's up Sammy?"

He watched the blonde detective watching his wife. He grumbled. "_Blonde GQ douche bag_."

Oliver hadn't heard that name in many years. It was the one and only time he had ever known Sam and Andy to have any serious problems. "_Are you kidding_?"

Jerry looked between them, more than a little confused. "_What?"_

Ollie waved him off. "Later brother."

Luke smiled and nodded as Boyko introduced him. He really couldn't believe it when he saw her. It had been years and if it was possible she was more beautiful than ever. She barely made eye contact with him. If he'd heard right she'd married that guy, Sam. He probably should've seen that one coming.

Boyko dismissed everyone and Andy went to the back to join Sam. She looked stressed and Sam didn't like her being upset. He smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Ready to get out there?" Andy shrugged, looking at him questioningly. "You're with Shaw today, just feed him and everything will be fine." He was trying to make her laugh, hell even just smile a little. He sighed before he looked around and pulled her close. "Sweetheart, everything is fine. Yes, I know who he is but as long as he doesn't do anything to upset you then everything is fine. Ok?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

She smiled up at her husband. "I love you. I meant _everything _I said last night."

He smiled and kissed her again. "So did I sweetheart. Now we should go before Boyko comes looking for us."

She kissed him hard one last time and said. "Have a good day." He smacked her lightly on the butt as they were walking out. She yelped and turned back to glare at him. It didn't last long when his dimples popped up. She laughed and shook her head.

Her day went pretty well with Oliver. They made it back in before Sam and she went to change so she could be ready when he came back. When she stepped out of the locker room Luke was waiting.

He smiled as she made eye contact with him. "Hey stranger!"

Andy huffed; this was _not_ what she wanted to deal with. "Hey."

She watched as he looked her over. "You look as beautiful as ever." He paused for a second. "I umm...I see you married him."

She scowled. "His name is Sam and yes, married four years now." Luke nodded. "What do you want Detective?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Just wanted to say hi without all the prying eyes and to tell you that you look great."

Andy crossed her arms. "You've said hi. You should go now."

She saw Sam coming in with Gail and he didn't look pleased, or clean. They were dragging a guy in that was filthy from head to toe too. Luke looked back and saw what she saw. "Yeah. Ok." He touched her shoulder. "It was good to see you Andy." He said a little louder than necessary. "Hope to see more of you soon."

That comment stopped Sam in his tracks. Andy met his glare and shook her head slightly. Sam was a little rougher than necessary getting the guy in to Booking. He figured if he got a complaint all they had to do was look at him and Peck. The guy had run from them into a construction zone that was flooded because of a pipe that had burst. They had to wrestle him to the ground and _both_ were covered in mud. Sam was way more than pissed. They were excused from processing the guy and told to get cleaned up.

Sam walked out to find Andy still waiting. She wanted to giggle but could tell he wasn't happy. "What happened babe?" He watched the direction that Callaghan would've disappeared in and clenched his jaw. Andy nudged him. "Sam?"

He finally snapped out of it and looked at her, sighing he said. "Suspect ran through a flooded construction zone."

Gail breezed by cursing someone and Andy did giggle at her. "Go get cleaned up. I'll be right here." She followed his gaze again. Cupping his face in her hands and turning him to look at her. "Babe, go shower and put on clean dry clothes. Now. I'll be right here." He nodded. She leaned in and whispered. "If you're lucky maybe we'll stop for some whipped cream."

He busted out laughing and shook his head. "You're something else woman."

She smiled big and nodded. "Yep and I'm _all yours._"

He groaned. "I'll be right back." It took two scrub downs before Sam got all of the mud and crap off him and out of his hair. He quickly dressed and when he stepped out of the locker room Andy smiled.

She heard the door open and smelled his soap and shampoo before she saw him. "Hey! Feeling better?"

He smiled, dimples showing. "Yeah. I think I got it all. Ready?" She nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Still stopping for the whipped cream?"

She started giggling as she took his hand. "If you know what's good for you."

He growled as he picked her up and carried her out to the truck. "You have _no idea_ what you're in for." He pinned her against the truck and kissed her hard. They got lost in each other for a few minutes. He pulled back when the need for air became great and whispered huskily. "_You're so damn beautiful."_

Andy had practically wrapped herself around him. "Take me _home _Swarek." He pulled them away from the truck and opened the door. She kissed him again before letting go and taking his hand for help up. The ride home was playful with Andy running in to get the whipped cream.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy's first few weeks went very well. She stayed partnered with Oliver most of the time. They were having a particularly busy day when a call went out for assistance with crowd control at the club Supernova. Dispatched squawked. "All available units please respond."

Oliver grabbed the mic and responded. "Dispatch mark 1509 on crowd control." Several other units, including Sam and Chris, responded and they all arrived within a few minutes of each other. It took some time but they finally had everyone under control. She'd seen him pass through the crowd a few times, flashing his dimples for her. Andy felt someone touch her shoulder. "Hey!"

She turned around to find Luke behind her. "What are you doing here? Detective's don't do crowd control."

He was still smiling as if he couldn't tell she wasn't happy to see him. "I was close by working a drive-by, thought I would see if I could help."

She sighed and turned to keep watching the crowd. "We're good here _Detective._"

He moved over in front of her. "You still hate me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, I don't know what you want from me. We were barely friends and you tried to split up my relationship with Sam. How do you _think_ I feel about you?" She knew Sam was there somewhere and the last thing she wanted was him to see Luke talking to her.

He opened his mouth to speak and shots rang out. Andy felt searing pain as she hit the ground. All she could think about was Sam. There was mass chaos; she could hear it around her.

Sam's heart stopped when he heard the shots. They came from the last place he'd seen Andy. When he saw everyone running from the area he bolted. "Andy!" He saw her lying on the ground and Callaghan was next to her. He was hunched over and looked like he had his hand on Andy. Oliver had caught up to him and they pushed their way through the crowd.

Sam dropped to his knees beside her. "Sweetheart?" She was gasping for air but as far as he could see there was no blood. "Andy! Andy! Calm down." She was flailing slightly from panic. He grabbed her hand and cupped her face to get her to focus. "Andy! Calm down. You took it in the vest." He managed to pull it back to confirm that it had stuck there. "You're ok. You just took it in the vest. You're winded ok?" He finally got her to focus and she nodded.

The pain was incredible and she couldn't breathe. _Sam. She needed Sam._ He appeared out of nowhere and made her focus. She found her voice and croaked out. "Callaghan?"

Sam looked over to see Oliver crouched beside Callaghan who was slumped over. He heard Oliver say. "Shots fired! Club Supernova. King and Richardson! Two officers down! Rush a bus! I repeat, two officers down."

He looked back down at Andy. "He took one to the shoulder. Oliver is with him." He could see the panic and pain in her eyes and it made his heart hurt. Personal feelings aside, no copper ever liked seeing a colleague down.

She grabbed for him. "Sam?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

All hell had broken loose civilians and cops everywhere. He was glad there were other senior officers around because he was _not_ leaving Andy's side. The ambulances arrived within minutes. Luke was taken to the hospital and she was cleared on scene. She went into the Command Center to give her statement and have the evidence collected. Sam stood outside and waited. He felt like he'd been waiting for an eternity when she finally appeared.

She held her composure until she stepped off the last step into his arms. _Screw protocol. _ His wife had been shot and she needed him. Her body shook from the sobs as he held her close. "Shh! It's ok sweetheart. It's ok. I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head as he ran a hand up and down her back.

Boyko walked up to them. "Take her home Sam." He nodded and thanked his boss.

Andy couldn't control her crying and couldn't let go of Sam. Oliver noticed his dilemma and walked over. "I'll drive you guy's brother. Come on." Sam nodded and followed him to 1509. He got in the back with Andy and held her even tighter.

Oliver got them back to the station as quickly as possible. She'd stopped crying by the time they made it back. They stopped at the locker room doors and he caressed her cheek. "Go get changed. I'll be right here whenever you're ready."

She nodded and whispered. "_Ok_."

He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

She pressed her forehead against his. "And I love you."

He waited until she went in before he went looking for Jerry. He needed to know if they had found out anything. He walked into the Parade room to hear Jerry, Frank, and Boyko talking.

Jerry was pointing at pictures. "Callaghan has been working on a drive-by the last few days. He was at the scene of it today for some reason. Thanks to some surprisingly accurate witness statements we were able to get the guys that shot Callaghan and McNally." He pointed to a particularly rough looking guy. "It was Lester Franks, his prime suspect. He admitted to the drive-by since he's looking at _two_ counts of attempted murder of police officers."

Sam nearly lost it. Andy had been shot _because_ of that blonde GQ douche bag. "Son of a bitch!" Everyone turned to see Sam. Frank and Jerry cleared the distance quickly, pushing Sam out the door. He growled. "I'm going to fucking kill him myself!"

Jerry gripped his shoulders. "Sammy! Get it together. You _have_ to calm down."

He looked at his best friend. "_My wife was shot because of him. _How would you feel if it was Nash?" He looked at Frank. "Or Williams?"

Frank held his hands up. "I'm not arguing with you brother."

Jerry pushed him towards the locker room. "Go change and take Andy home. Let me take care of this."

Sam threw his hands up and headed for the locker room. He changed as quickly as possible. When he stepped out he saw Luke coming through Booking. Sam _knew _he was being stupid but it was _Andy_ for crying out loud.

He saw Swarek coming as soon as he walked through the door. All he could hope for was that it didn't go as badly as he felt like it would. Lucky for him Shaw and Barber caught his movement. They made it just in time. Sam never saw them coming. He was nearly blind with rage. "You son of a bitch!" Next thing he knew Jerry and Oliver were holding him back. "_She could've died because of you!"_

Jerry watched the emotions play over Luke's face. He thought. _At least he has the sense to look ashamed. _"Come on Sammy."

His best friends pushed him back towards the locker rooms. Andy walked out and saw the commotion. "Sam?" Her tired, pained, confused voice broke through the rage and he turned to her. "What's going on?"

He shook his head and made his way back to her, taking a deep steadying breath he said. "It's nothing sweetheart." He grabbed both of their bags and reached for her. She stepped into his arms and he hugged her tight. Kissing the top of her head he said. "Ready to go home?" She nodded. He walked them out neither looking back at the blonde detective.

Jerry shook his head and turned his attention to Luke. "She saved you from getting your ass kicked. I suggest you play it smart and stay away from her, from _them. _Sam keeps his shit together _for _and _because _of her. Consider yourself lucky."

Sam walked them out to their truck and helped her in. "I know you're going to say you're not hungry but you need to eat. I could order something and pick it up or have it delivered."

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I don't care what we eat."

He squeezed her hand and nodded. Her favorite comfort food was Michelangelo's Pizza. He would call in an order for delivery when they got home. They made it home 15 minutes after they left the station. He grabbed their bags and helped her out of the truck. When they got inside he led her into the living room. "Did you take a shower at the station?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't get my t-shirt off alone and..."

He nodded and led her back to their room. He unzipped his hooded sweatshirt that she liked to wear and slid it off. He watched her wince with pain. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This is going to hurt." She nodded and held her breath. He held his too as he slowly helped her out of her shirt with as little movement as possible. Then he removed her bra and her sweats. He led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam fill the room.

Andy was so happy she had him right now because there was no way she would be able to do this alone. "Sam?"

He looked down at her. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She sighed. "Can you help me?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He quickly undressed and helped her into the shower. He hoped the hot water would relax her muscles and she wouldn't hurt as much. After the shower he dried her off and dressed her. Once he dressed her he carried her out to the sofa and ordered dinner.

She needed to know why he was so angry at Luke. "What happened at the station?"

He sighed and held her closer. "We don't have to talk about this right now. I just want you to rest."

She pushed back from him. "You looked like you were going to kill Callaghan babe. _What happened?"_

He missed the warmth of her body. "C'mere." Pulling her back to him he kissed her. "He's been working on a drive-by case and was at the scene before he came to the club. When they caught the shooter it was the suspect from the drive-by he had been working. He admitted that he was after Callaghan because he was getting too close."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. _She'd been shot because of Luke?_ Shaking her head she said. "Son of a bitch!"

He laughed because she never cursed. She poked him in the side. "Sorry babe. It's just you don't ever talk like that _and_ that's _exactly _what I called him."

She smiled. "Yeah and it's not every day I get shot either." She sighed and shook her head. "I made up my mind to be civil to him but that just went out the window."

As Sam was about to speak the doorbell rang. "Looks like dinner is here." He slid out from behind her and answered the door. He came back with the pizza, plates, and two beers.

Andy found a movie and they relaxed for the rest of the night. She had to take a few days off for her injury. Sam hated being at work without her but he checked on her constantly. Luke was smart enough to stay away from her once she returned to work.

A few months after she returned to work she came out of the locker room one morning with Traci to find Sam in Frank's office. Frank was now their Staff Sergeant. She didn't recognize the other guy in his office. "Who is that?"

Traci knew the curly headed guy from being around Jerry. "That's Donovan Boyd. He's with Guns and Gangs."

She stopped in her tracks. "They do undercover work." Not a question but a fact.

Traci put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they're just catching up. They all went to the academy together."

Andy locked eyes with Sam but continued her conversation with Traci. "Sam's never mentioned him. How do you know him?"

She smiled. "Just from Jerry and some of his cases. He started out here but transferred to 27. Then he went to Guns and Gangs. You _know_ Sam wouldn't take a UC job without talking to you first."

She nodded because that was true. She just didn't like the idea of him going under. Sam smiled and winked at her. She nodded and headed to Parade.

Boyd watched the interaction between Sam and the brunette. "She's cute. You know her Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and scoffed. "Seriously Don?"

Boyd turned back to him and shrugged. "What?"

He sighed. "That's my wife. So yeah, I kinda _know_ her."

He looked back out to the woman who had disappeared into the Parade room. "Is she the same one you were with while you were in the academy?" Sam nodded. "Wow man! That's what? How many years together?"

Sam smiled. "Twelve, married almost five now."

Boyd couldn't imagine a relationship that long. He barely had time for dating since he joined Guns and Gangs. "Look Sammy, I really need you for this job."

Sam sighed and ran his hands across his face. "Don, I'm married and I don't...I don't want to disappear for months at a time and leave her. I know this is big but I just...I don't think I can do it."

The detective nodded. "Look brother, just think about it. It's going to be a few months before we can get everything together anyway. Please, just _think_ about it."

He nodded. "No promises. I'll talk to Andy and I'll let you know."

Boyd shook hands with his friends and left. Sam and Frank went to the Parade room. He was a little surprised to find Andy in the back where he usually stood. He took his place beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Frank gave out assignments and she waited until the room cleared before she spoke. "What's going on?"

He turned her around so she was facing him. "That was Donovan Boyd. We went to the academy together and now he's with Guns and Gangs. He came to me with a job."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "And you said yes?"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "_No!_ Andy, I would _never_ take a job like that without talking to you first, without you being on board with it. You have to know that." His hands cupped her face. "You _know _that."

She finally nodded. "I do. I'm sorry. What is it?"

Sam filled her in on as much as he could. "It's a pretty big case. They're trying to get the guy for 6 unsolved murders."

She could tell how important this case was. "How long would you be gone?"

He shook his head. "First, I haven't even made a decision. Second, I have no idea. It could take months. At least six months, maybe longer."

Andy swallowed hard. This would be an amazing career opportunity for him and she would never stand in the way of that. "You want to do this?"

He shrugged. "Never really thought about something like this before."

She eyed him carefully. "But?"

He shook his head. "No but's. It's a big case and it would be great to be involved in getting someone like Jamie Brennan off the street but it's not something I _have_ to be involved in."

She grimaced. "Is it because of me?"

He frowned. "It's because of _us_. Andy, I don't know how long I would be gone. I don't want to leave our life for an unknown length time no matter how important it is."

She knew he would support anything she wanted to do and she could see a bit of excitement in his eyes about it. "You should do it. It's a great opportunity for you Sam." He was shocked to say the least and it showed. She kissed him. "I'll always be here. Our life will always be here. It's a big deal for Guns and Gangs to come to you."

He shook his head. "So if I wanted to do this then you're ok with it?" She nodded. "Ok. Let's talk about it more tonight. Oliver's probably going crazy to get out there and eat."

Andy laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he is." They kissed again. "I love you. Be careful."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "And I love you. You be careful too."

They had a fairly quiet day. Sam thought about the job and Andy's support, it made him smile. If she really meant what she said, he would call Boyd and get more on the job. That night at home they talked about it and Andy said she would support whatever decision he made. It took him a week before he called Boyd.

Don was happy to hear Sam was in for the op. They met for coffee and talked more about it. "I know you've got important things to come back to brother. I'll get you out as soon as possible."

Sam sighed. "Ok. I have one condition for this. If _anything_ happens to Andy, I'm out. No questions."

Boyd nodded. "Sure. I understand. I'll even keep her updated as much as I can."

He nodded. "Thanks brother. So, when do I go?"

Boyd smiled. "I'll get my guy started as soon as I leave. Don't want to rush this kind of thing so maybe three weeks."

He blew out a breath. _Three weeks_. He thought about everything he was going to miss; her birthday and their anniversary being the biggest things. He was going to make the most of their three weeks. After he talked with Boyd he went to the station to see Andy. He knew she was on desk duty and he was going to try to get her out of there for lunch. When he walked in he was met with her big beautiful smile. "Hey babe!"

He looked around to make sure no one could see him and leaned over the counter to plant a kiss on her lips. "Hey beautiful! Have you had lunch yet?" She shook her head. "How about lunch with your husband?"

Her eyes glinted and she nodded. "Can't think of a better lunch date. Give me about 10 minutes?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. I need to go talk to Frank for a few minutes." She nodded and buzzed him through. Sam made his way through the bullpen and up to Frank's office, knocking as he stopped in the doorway.

Frank looked up and smiled. "Come on in Sammy." He walked in and sat down. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "You know Boyd came to me with a job." Frank nodded, not liking where this was going from his friend's body language. "I've taken the op."

Frank sat back in his chair and sighed. "I had a feeling you might. How does Andy feel about this?"

He looked over his shoulder. "She's on board with it." He looked back to Frank. "Boyd doesn't think it'll take that long. I gave him a condition though. I told him if _anything_ happens to Andy I'm out, no questions asked." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Frank, I need you to look out for her. Keep her with Ollie as much as you can please."

Frank nodded. "I'll do what I can to look after her Sammy. We all will. You keep your head in the game and get back to us safe." He nodded towards the bullpen. "Now go take your wife out to lunch." Sam shook hands with his friend and left to take Andy out.

Sam decided since he wouldn't be around for their anniversary he would take her out early. A few days later they were getting ready for work and Sam said. "Babe, I want to take you out tonight after work." Andy looked a little surprised. "Bring a dress; I'm taking you to Angelino's."

She moved closer. "Sam?"

He smiled and took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to be here for our anniversary. I get the feeling things are moving pretty quickly and I could be leaving sooner than we thought. I want to celebrate with you."

Another reminder of the fact that he was leaving. She tried to hold the tears back and nodded. "I'd like that a lot but we can go somewhere else."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. I proposed to you there. We both love it and so we're going to celebrate our _fifth _anniversary there." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She smiled as a tear escaped. "I love you too Sam." They packed up for work and left.


	7. Chapter 7

They had an amazing dinner and afterwards joined their friends for drinks at the Penny. Little did either of them know it was one of their last night's together. Sam received the call from Boyd two days later. He was out on patrol when it came in. "Swarek."

Boyd took a deep breath and said. "It's time Sammy."

He had not wanted to hear those words. "How long?"

He paced his office. "Twenty four hours. I need you to meet me at the place we talked about tomorrow night at midnight."

Sam hung his head. "That soon." He swallowed back the bile. "Yeah. Ok." He was committed to this op now. "I'll be there."

Boyd really did feel bad about the whole thing but he was certain Sam could get everything they needed to finally bring Brennan in. "I'm really sorry man. I tried to hold out a little longer but.."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's ok brother. We knew this might happen. Umm. I gotta go take care of some things but I'll be there." He disconnected the call and turned to Diaz. "Take us back to the barn." Chris nodded and turned the cruiser around.

When they got back to the barn Sam went to Frank's office and knocked. Frank looked up and saw the unhappy look on his friend's face. "It's time?"

He walked in and sat down before he said anything. "I leave tomorrow night."

Frank inhaled and exhaled deeply, nodding. "Ok. Well, we knew this could happen." He reached for his phone. "I'll call Ollie and get him to bring her back. You guys can take the rest of the time to..."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Thanks brother. This...This is going to be difficult."

Frank nodded. "I know and I meant what I said before Sammy. She'll be safe."

He stood up and half smiled at his best friend. "I know." He nodded towards the locker rooms. "I'm gonna go..." Frank nodded and picked up the phone. He called Ollie to have him bring Andy back to the station.

Sam knew he had a few minutes so he went to the locker room. He changed clothes and packed up his bag. As soon as he'd accepted the op he'd made a few arrangements. His anniversary present to Andy was going to be a house they'd been looking at. He had signed his part of the papers and made the down payment. He'd also written Andy two letters; one for their anniversary to go along with the papers for the house and the other was in case he didn't make it back.

He was sealing up the big envelope when Jerry, Frank, Oliver and Noelle walked in. Noelle answered his questioning look. "She's changing." She couldn't stand the thought of him leaving so she just hugged him and said. "Come back safe jackass."

Sam chuckled as he nodded. "I'm going to miss you too Mom." He let out a shaky breath. "Look out for her for me ok?" She nodded as she wiped a tear away and walked out. Jerry wasn't handling it very well either and just remained quiet. Sam looked around at his three friends, his three _brothers_. "I'll be back soon." They all nodded. He held up the envelope and let out a shaky laugh. "I bought her a house for our anniversary." They stared wide eyed at him, smiling. "I don't want her to have to wait until I get back to move in. All she has to do is sign her part of the papers and take them to the bank. There's also a letter for her for our anniversary, a letter for, you know...in case...and a copy of my Will."

Jerry shook his head. "That's bad luck Sammy."

He nodded; it had mostly been Sarah's idea. "Probably but...I had to. So..."

Oliver took the envelope. "I'll take care of it." Sam had known it would be him that would do it. Neither Frank nor Jerry dealt well with those kinds of things and Ollie had formed a bond with Andy. They talked for little longer and then there was a knock at the door. It was Noelle letting him know that Andy was ready. He hugged his friends and walked out to find his wife trying to hold back tears.

He sighed and pulled her to him. "Come on sweetheart." He gave a pained smile to his friends and they left. After a few hours with Sarah they spent the rest of the time locked up in their house not talking to anyone. He left his badge and his wedding ring with her. Andy wore his ring on a chain around her neck and kept his badge in her vest pocket.

He met Boyd once a week with an update. Seven weeks in they were at the coffee shop when Boyd reluctantly handed him an envelope. Sam took it, more than a little confused. "What is this?"

Boyd wiggled his finger at it and simply said. "Read it."

As soon as he saw the writing his heart thudded harder. It was a letter from Andy.

_Sam,___

_The house is amazing but lonely without you. I love and miss you. I'm so proud of you. I'm only telling you about this because I know how mad you'll be if you find out when you come back. I had an accident yesterday. I'm ok but I can't say the same for the cruiser. Ask Don and he'll tell you I'm ok. I know you said you were out if anything happened to me. I didn't even miss a shift so don't worry. I love you and stay safe.___

_Your wife___

Boyd watched Sam carefully. He finally looked up and Boyd waited. "She's fine Sammy. Not a scratch on her."

Sam read over the letter again and sighed. He was making great progress and knew that if he left now, there was no way they'd get Brennan. He folded the letter back up and handed it to Boyd. He took it and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Sam pulled an envelope out of his jacket this time and passed it to Boyd. "I need access to a boat. I think he's going to approach me about running some things for him."

Boyd smiled and nodded. "It might take me a couple of weeks but I think I can find something for you." He could tell Sam was still uneasy about leaving Andy. "She's doing ok Sammy." He shrugged. "I'm not saying it's easy for her but she's doing ok. You'd be proud of her."

Sam smiled for the first time since he sat down. "I already am. Thanks for looking out for her."

Don chuckled. "She's a feisty one. You shoulda seen her on moving day. She was ordering half the damn division around like she was Chief. It was pretty damn funny."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "She can be bossy when she wants to be. So everyone helped her?"

Don nodded again. "You wouldn't believe it. She's good and settled. You keep going like this brother and you'll be home sooner than we thought." Sam finished his coffee and left. He hoped Boyd was right.

Four months had passed now and he was still building the case against Brennan. He had gone back to his old ways quicker than Sam thought he would. He had managed to sneak away and that's how he found himself standing outside the brick ranch house. The landscaping crew had done an amazing job with the yard. He slid his key in the lock quietly and opened the back door. He knew he could sneak in better through the back. He started his way through the kitchen to their bedroom. It was pretty late and he hadn't expected her to be awake.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a door open and a voice carry through the house. It was a male voice and his heart stopped. "Just water? Are you sure?"

He heard her muffled response. "That's all. Thank you."

Sam stood in a dark corner of the kitchen as he heard footsteps enter. The light flicked on and he saw Chris Diaz standing in his kitchen. _What the hell?_ It took Chris a second to realize he wasn't alone. He turned around and pointed his gun at Sam. "Police! Hands up!"

Sam stepped out of the corner with his hands shoulder high. "What are you doing in my house Diaz?"

Chris gasped and quickly flipped out the light. "Sam? What are _you_ doing here? Is the op over?"

Both men missed the soft footsteps of Andy entering the kitchen. She stopped behind Chris and gasped at seeing her husband. _"Sam? What are you doing here?"_

He gave her a tight smile. "I came to see you for your birthday _darling _but apparently you're already busy."

Andy shook her head at the pain in his voice. "It's not what you think Sam."

Chris looked back at her and said. "I'm going to leave you guys alone. Umm." Andy grabbed him before he could move. "Andy, you _have_ to tell him. You can't let him leave without knowing."

Sam swallowed the bile rising up in his throat. He clinched his jaw and said. _"Tell me what?"_ Andy sighed and moved out from behind Chris. Sam gasped at the sight of her slightly swollen belly stretching her tank top. "_What the hell Andy?"_

Chris left the room and she walked towards him, her small hand resting on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Sam."

His heart stopped. "What?"

She smiled and stepped up to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm pregnant." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. He tried to pull away but she held his hand tightly. She couldn't tell if he was happy. "_Sam? Say something. Please?"_

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

She giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "We're going to be parents."

It took a good five minutes for it to register. He looked between her eyes and her stomach and a smile finally spread across his face, he whispered out. "_Really?"_ She nodded and he pulled her close, keeping his hand on her stomach. Barely breathing he said. "Why didn't...Andy, you were supposed to tell me..."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry babe. I knew if I told you that you would pull out of the op. I haven't even told Boyd because I know he promised to pull you out if anything happened."

Sam gently ran his hand up and down her stomach as he stared at it in awe. "I have to come out now. Andy, I can't stay in knowing you're carrying our baby."

She pulled his face up to hers. "I'm just over four months along. Boyd says that you should be out in at least two months. You need to finish this babe. You've worked too hard to leave now. Please."

She was right. Boyd had just told him that they should have everything they needed soon. He looked back at her stomach then back up at her and he smiled a big goofy full dimple smile. "_We're having a baby."_

She giggled and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I wasn't trying to keep you from knowing."

He cupped her face and kissed her hard. "I know. I understand. How is everything?"

She took his hand and pulled him back towards their room. "Come on." She pulled him inside and over to the bed. "Lay with me?"

He nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. They settled in the middle of the bed and he held her close, his head resting near her stomach. "I've missed you. I couldn't let your birthday go by without seeing you."

She ran her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed feeling his warm body against hers. "You took a big risk."

He nodded. "I know. I rode around on the buses for a while to make sure I wasn't being followed. I wouldn't have come if I thought it wasn't safe."

She knew he wouldn't but he still took a big risk coming there. "We're both healthy. I think I'm going to be as big as a house though."

Sam chuckled and she poked him. "You'll still be gorgeous to me sweetheart. Umm. What was Diaz doing here?"

She sighed. "It seems as though all of the guys have taken it upon themselves to check up on me at night and on my days off. He was just going on shift."

Sam smiled. "All of the guys?"

He heard her head move against the pillow like she was nodding. "Chris, Dov, Oliver, Jerry, Frank, even Boyd stops by but I don't think he's figured it out yet. Frank's already put me on desk duty. I hate it but it's worth it." She laughed. "And I can't get rid of your sister, Traci, or Zoe. Everyone seems pretty excited about our little addition."

Sam rose up to look at her. "I'm so sorry Andy. I should be here." He looked unhappy. "But I'm glad everyone is here to help."

She caressed his cheek, running her thumb over his worry lines. "I'm sorry too. I was going to send a letter by Boyd again to tell you but I just...I knew what would happen. Please don't be mad."

He shook his head and then leaned down to kiss her stomach. "No way! Disappointed that I haven't been here and with the situation but definitely _not_ mad." He looked up at her smiling. "I can't tell you how happy I am." He rested his head on her chest and ran his hand over her stomach. "Hey! I'm your daddy. I know you haven't heard me before now but I'll be back soon. I love you and I can't wait to meet you." Andy felt the tears roll down her face as she listened to Sam talk to their child. All the months of missing him crashed down on her at once and she began to shake from crying. He moved up and pulled her into his arms. He whispered. "_Shh! Don't cry sweetheart. Please. It's ok."_

The emotion overtook both of them; they undressed each other and slowly made love. It was yet another night of something different for them. It had been months and all the longing they had for each other poured through every word and every touch. He allowed himself a few hours of sleep with her in his arms before he snuck back out and into the life he had been living. He was more determined than ever to get what he needed on Brennan. Two weeks after his visit home he met up with Boyd again.

Don could tell something was different about Andy when he saw her this last time but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She gave him another envelope for Sam. He slid into the booth and took the envelope Sam had for him. He passed Andy's and watched as Sam opened it, a smile spreading across his face. Sam finally looked up and said. "I know you usually destroy the letters but I really need you to keep this one. It's important."

Boyd nodded. Sam looked at it one last time before handing it over. Don cleared his throat. "Everything ok Sammy?" The man across from him nodded. "Ok. Well, it shouldn't be much longer now. Andy looks great, they have her on desk duty and she doesn't even seem to mind it much. The house is in good shape."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for checking up on her man, means a lot."

Don nodded. "Least I can do brother." They parted ways and he headed back to his office. What he hadn't told Sam was that he'd kept every letter she had written him, locked in his safe at the office. When he got back he took the letter out and was going to add it to the others when something caught his eye. Even though he didn't have kids he'd seen enough from his co-workers. It was a picture from a Sonogram. He cursed as he looked at it. He knew she was at work so he paid her a visit.

He slid the envelope across the counter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy was surprised to see him there. "You looked at it?"

He shook his head. "Not on purpose. Mc...Andy, you should've told me. I promised Sam I'd pull him out if _anything _came up. Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy sighed and smiled. "_Because _you would've pulled him out. You said it yourself; he's close to being finished. I didn't want to mess that up."

Boyd shook head and sighed. _This woman. _"Andy, you should've told me." He gave her a small smile. "I haven't ever seen Swarek smile like that before." He patted the counter. "Congratulations and if you need _anything_ let me know." She smiled and thanked him before he left.

A week after his last visit with Boyd, he was invited out with Brennan and his muscle. When they pulled up outside of Tassie's Sam groaned. He did _not_ want to go in there but knew he had no choice. His wire was on and in place as they all strode inside. They were led to a private room; apparently Brennan did a lot of business there. Sam knew it was going to be a big night; he had his right and left hand guy's, Kevin and Markus, with him.

As soon as they sat down trays of drinks and a group of girls came in. The girls tried to cuddle up to the guys but Brennan dismissed them. "Come back in an hour." The drinks were distributed and he got down to business. "J.D., were you able to get what I asked for?"

Sam nodded. "Yes sir. Ready and waiting."

Brennan smiled and raised a glass. "Tonight we get rid of everything." Each man took a drink of the very expensive scotch he ordered for them. "We'll come back here and celebrate." He nodded towards the door. "Let's get going." They followed Brennan out to the awaiting Escalade and climbed in. They arrived at the dock 20 minutes later and Sam led them to the slip where the boat was waiting.

Boyd had been on edge since acquiring the boat for Sam. When he'd gotten news about his invitation he knew he had to be in that van in case something big went down. He also had a crew waiting at the dock just in case.

Sam took a deep breath as he stepped onto the boat. He slid the key in the ignition and started it up. Brennan stepped up as Sam was about to pull out. "Mind if I give it a spin?"

Sam shrugged and stepped back. "No problem boss." He moved over to the middle of the boat to give him room.

They pulled away from the dock and were a good 50 yards away when Brennan turned to Sam and said. "Nothing personal." He saw him nod to Kevin and Markus. Sam didn't quite understand until he was grabbed by both arms and thrown overboard.

He screamed. "Shit!" as he went over.

Boyd nearly lost it when they no longer had audio and his guys told him Sam went overboard. "Get out there and get his ass outta the water!" He was speeding to the dock and had a helicopter headed out to find the boat.

It wasn't long before Sam was pulled out of the freezing water and he was still cursing. Boyd had commandeered another boat and was with him in no time. "You ok brother?"

Even though he was wrapped up in two blankets he was still shivering. "Yeah. I'm ok. Please tell me we didn't lose them."

Boyd smiled and shook his head. "We got'em Sammy." Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the boat with Brennan and his guys. They had handcuffed Sam to keep his cover. Brennan was loaded up with Sam and Boyd. Kevin and Markus were loaded in the other boat. Almost an hour later they were all back at Guns and Gangs getting processed. Boyd made sure Sam went first so he could get home to Andy. It didn't take Sam long because he'd kept such good records of everything.

Boyd smiled like a Cheshire cat when he showed Sam the gun they were able to recover _before_ it went in the water. "He's all ours brother. Ballistics will take some time but Jamie Brennan is off the street for good. We're executing warrants on his home and business. Anything else we find out about we'll check there too."

Sam thought for a minute. "You should look for property under his wife's name too. I'm guessing that would be where he would keep anything important."

Boyd smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Get home to your wife. I'll let you know what we find."

Sam sighed and scrubbed his hands across his tired face. Shaking his head he smiled and said. "Good luck."

There was a cab waiting out front for him. "Where to?" The driver asked.

Sam checked his watch; Andy should be at work by now. "Fifteen Division Police Station." He couldn't wait until she got home. He'd been able to shower and change at the Guns and Gangs Headquarters so he had to see her. The cab pulled up out front of the station and Sam smiled. "Thanks man." He paid the driver and climbed out. He stood outside the door for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and walked in.

Andy was on desk duty like she had been for the last month. She was pushing through missing Sam and dealing with being pregnant without him. She was happy to have Oliver on desk duty with her that day. Sam looked a lot scruffier than normal. He hadn't had a haircut in 5 months and it had been a few days since he'd shaved. He slipped in the front behind a few people and stood in line as he waited his turn, head down.

He finally stepped up and her beautiful voice said. "How can I help you sir?" She wasn't looking at him yet.

Sam looked up and smiled. "I heard there was a gorgeous pregnant copper working the desk so I had to come see for myself." He chuckled as she froze and looked up.

His voice, she couldn't really be hearing _his_ voice. She looked up into those dark brown eyes she loved so much and her heart stopped. She could only manage a whisper. _"Sam?"_

He flashed those dimples and nodded. "Yeah sweetheart, it's really me."

Oliver had walked back from getting coffee when he saw his best friend. He hit the buzzer for the door and Sam walked through. Andy stepped out from behind the desk and wrapped herself around him. She closed her eyes and melted into him. "_You're really back?"_

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I'm really back."

Andy started crying as she peppered his face with kisses. Sam chuckled and captured her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart she said. "I love you. I have missed you so much."

He brushed his nose across hers. "Me too sweetheart." Watching his hand run down to her belly he said. "I'm not leaving you anymore."

She wrapped her fingers up in his and rubbed his hand around on her stomach. It took a few minutes before they remembered they were in the middle of the station. When Sam finally looked up the whole place erupted in clapping and cheers. Attention was not his thing; he blushed, smiled and gave a small wave to everyone.

Their friends gave them his first night home to spend with each other but the next night they all met at the Shaw's for a cookout. Sam was given a week off after his return. He opted for spending it on desk duty with Andy. Boyd stopped by with an envelope for him and information.

Sam was surprised to see him, he hadn't heard much from him since the bust. "Hey brother! How's it going?"

Boyd shook hands with him and Andy. "Everything is _great_. We followed your idea and got everything we need to put him away for life."

Andy smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. He smiled and nodded. "That's great man. Congratulations!"

He handed Sam the envelope. "I couldn't have done it without you. I know you've got more important things to deal with right now but when Little Swarek gets older, you should think about doing it again." They shook hands again and Boyd left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I have no idea about street locations and whether they are residential areas. Please forgive me if I'm incorrect. And I can never express my thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and follows. Thank all SO much.**_

Sam and Andy's life returned to normal. He watched everyday as his wife's belly grew with their child inside. Although it pained Sam that he wasn't there for the first few months he was really enjoying these months. Sure she could be moody and emotional but the sheer joy they both shared far outweighed all of the other stuff. Frank and Oliver had come over one weekend and helped him get the nursery ready. He smiled as he remembered the day they found out the sex of the baby. She refused to find out until he came home.

_Andy was lying on the table with her shirt pulled up and Sam sitting beside her, holding her hand. The tech, Megan, was preparing the machine as Sam traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "You nervous babe?"_

_Andy shook her head slightly and gave him a small smile. "No. You're here."_

_He leaned in and kissed her as the tech approached the table. "Ok. Are you guys ready?" Sam and Andy smiled and nodded. She smiled at the happy couple and squeezed the gel onto Andy's stomach. She slowly ran the wand over Andy's stomach, the strong heartbeat filling the quiet room. Sam gasped as the sound filled his ears. He turned his awestruck face to Andy as tears appeared in his eyes. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and nodded, knowing exactly how happy he was. Megan cleared her throat to get their attention and they nodded. "That's the strong heartbeat of a little girl."_

_Andy and Sam gasped a little and locked eyes, both whispering. "A girl." They then broke out in the biggest grins ever._

_Sam rose up and kissed her deeply as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We're having a little girl." _

_She nodded as he kissed her again and she whispered. "Yes, we are." _

Andy was pretty certain that Ella Grace was going to be a daddy's girl and the thought made her smile. She was broken out of her day dream by someone walking in. She looked up to find a man standing before her.

He smiled big and said. "Hi gorgeous." Andy was a little taken aback by his forwardness. He squinted at her nametag and said. "Officer A. Swarek, I'm Officer Nick Collins." He held out his hand. "My first day."

Andy quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Wouldn't have guessed and I'm Andy."

He chuckled as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Andy. Maybe you can properly welcome me by having a drink with me after shift?" She rolled her eyes and hit the buzzer on the door. He pushed it open and stepped halfway through. "So?" Andy looked back down at her paperwork. "I'm not giving up until you say yes."

She shook her head as she heard the door close. She didn't have the heart to tell him and he would find out in Parade in 15 minutes. She was gathering her papers together when she felt the familiar touch on the back of her neck. Her eyes closed as she sighed and enjoyed the feeling of her husband's hand on her bare skin. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "How are my girls?"

Andy giggled as he sat down beside her. "We're fine. Just getting some stuff started before Parade. Are you going out today?"

He'd been alternating between patrol and desk duty to keep an eye on her. "It depends on if Frank needs me. I think Noelle called in sick. Would you be ok if I did go out?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second and nodded. "Of course." She ran her hand across her stomach. "We've still got plenty of time and _if _something does come up I'll call you." Sam nodded as she rested his hand on her stomach. "Oh! I met the new rookie."

Sam straightened up and cursed a little. "Damn it. I forgot we had one coming in today. Collins right?" Andy nodded. "He's ex-military. Just came back from his third tour in Afghanistan." He lazily rubbed her stomach as he talked. All of a sudden Ella kicked, making both of them jump a little. Sam smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's going to play soccer when she gets older."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "You think huh?" He nodded, his crooked grin taking over. "We'll see."

Sam nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on gorgeous, time for Parade." Andy let him help her up and lead her to Parade room. He helped her into her chair and then took his spot in the back with Jerry and Oliver. Everyone started piling in and taking up seats. He watched as the new guy took a seat next to her, staring and smiling. Sam made a move but Frank walked in and everyone got quiet.

Frank greeted his officers. "Good morning coppers!" Everyone responded in kind. "I'd like everyone to welcome Officer Nick Collins to the 15 family." Nick smiled and looked around as everyone clapped. "I'd like to thank you for your service Collins. I can imagine it wasn't easy spending the last three years in Afghanistan." Nick sobered up and nodded. "Nothing new to look for today. Epstein/Shaw, Peck/Diaz, Nash you're with the D's, and Swarek/Collins." Nick looked to Andy and smiled. _Could he really be that stupid? _She was slid up under the table but he _had_ to see that she was pregnant, _really _pregnant. Best watched in amusement. "Alright coppers; serve, protect, and stay out of trouble."

Andy remained in her seat until almost everyone left. She felt Sam's presence and looked up when he cleared his throat. Collins was writing in his notebook when Sam walked up. He held his hand out for Andy and said. "Sweetheart."

They both watched as Collins' head snapped up and the color drained from his face. Andy tried her best not to laugh as he took in both name tags and her very swollen belly. "Officer Nick Collins, this is Officer Sam _Swarek_."

Nick stood up and cleared his throat, nodding and mentally kicking himself. "Sir." Oliver and Dov watched on, trying so hard not to laugh as Sam made the rookie sweat. "I umm...I..."

Sam held his hand up. "I don't care what happened; just _don't_ let it happen again." Nick nodded. "I'm going to walk my wife to her desk and I'll meet you at the cruiser in 5 minutes."

Nick nodded again. "Yes sir." He looked to Andy. "I'm very sorry." He quickly exited the room to get his equipment.

Sam led Andy back to her desk, trying to calm his nerves as they walked. She could feel how tense he was so she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He stopped in the middle of the bullpen and pulled her close. "Ella."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Take it easy on the new guy babe. He didn't know." Sam growled and she kissed him. "Please?" He simply nodded and they continued their walk to her desk.

He rubbed her stomach lightly and said. "Daddy loves you." He looked up to find his beautiful wife smiling. "I love you too you know?" She nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded as tears glistened her eyes. He smiled and shook his head. _Those hormones. _

She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She breathed out. "I love you too." They locked eyes and she caressed his cheek. "Be careful." He smiled and nodded. "And _be nice._" He frowned and groaned.

As he walked away he mumbled something that resembled. "No promises."

Nick apologized profusely for his blunder and even though Sam made him suffer for about a week, he was impressed with the new rookie. He was partnered with him quite a bit and found they had the similar working styles. He was out on patrol with Nick three weeks later when Andy went into labor. He had managed to convince her to stay at home for the week leading up to her due date.

Later he would be thankful that Nick had been driving when he got the call. The radio crackled. "All units in the vicinity of Younge and Jarvis, there are reports of a woman screaming."

Sam froze. "That's my street. Andy!'

Nick grabbed the radio. "Dispatch this is 1509. Is there an address?"

Dispatch crackled back. "No address."

Nick stomped harder on the gas as Sam hit the lights and sirens. "Copy."

Sam tried to call her several times. "Andy come on, please pick up!" He could barely breathe.

Nick could tell he was scared. "She's fine sir. I...she's fine." He saw Sam's nod.

They screeched to a halt 10 minutes later in front of Sam and Andy's house. They barely made it out of the car when they heard the screaming. Sam bolted for the garage with Nick close on his heels. They found Andy sitting in a lawn chair by her car, panting and trying to breathe. Sam dropped beside her. "Jesus Andy!"

Nick practically ripped the radio off his shoulder. "This is 1509; we need an ambulance at 232 Yonge, pregnant woman in labor."

Dispatch squawked. "Copy 1509, medics are 5 minutes out."

He squatted on the other side of Andy. "What can I do?"

Sam had taken Andy's hand and was talking to her softly. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She had slowed her breathing now that he was there and she slowly nodded. "How far apart are your contractions?"

She quietly mumbled. "Thirty minutes."

This completely floored Sam. "How...how long have you been having them?"

She sighed. "Since last night. I thought they were Braxton Hicks." It had happened the week before leading them to a very late night trip to the hospital. She shook her head at the look he was giving her. "Sam, please don't."

He shook his head and kissed her temple as he pulled her close. "It's ok sweetheart. I'm here now." He perked up when he heard the sirens. "They're almost here."

Nick stood up and nodded back towards the driveway. "I'll go get them."

Sam nodded as he watched Nick leave. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him. "Is there anything I can do?"

She sighed after she worked her way through another contraction. "Don't leave me."

He furrowed his brow and squeezed her hand. "I'm _not_ going _anywhere_ sweetheart." She nodded.

Seconds later the medics were rounding the corner with all of their gear. Sam stepped behind Andy as they talked to her. The woman began taking her vitals. "I'm Caroline. What's your name?"

After breathing through a contraction she said. "Andy, Andy Swarek."

Caroline smiled as she took Andy's blood pressure. "What are you having Andy?"

She smiled. "A girl."

Caroline nodded. "That's great. Is your husband happy?"

Andy looked up at Sam and said. "Are you happy babe?"

Sam gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Ridiculously sweetheart."

Caroline chuckled as she read Sam's name tag and made eye contact with him. "Sorry. Congratulations you two. Picked out a name yet?"

Andy whimpered as she felt the sharp pain. Sam shifted a little, hating that she was in pain. "Ella, Ella Grace."

Caroline smiled. "That's a beautiful name. It's time to go ok?"

Both nodded as they helped Andy onto a stretcher. They had also managed to get out of Andy that her water had broken around 9 a.m. Andy's doctor had been contacted on their way to the hospital and he was en route. Even though it wasn't a life and death situation Nick gave them an escort. He took the responsibility of calling of their friends as he led them through Toronto.

Two hours later Sam held Andy's hand as she pushed her final push and Ella Grace made her entrance into the world. Andy held her as Sam cut the cord. She was checked out and cleaned up before she was returned to her happy parents. Sam slid on to the bed with Andy as she held Ella.

He kissed Andy's temple. "You did so good sweetheart. She's beautiful, you're beautiful." Andy cried as Sam held her. "I love you both so much." He could even hear the nurses sniffling a little.

Andy kissed their little girl and turned to Sam. "She's so beautiful. I love you." They shared a quick deep kiss. "You should go tell everyone." Little did they know all of their friends were waiting down the hall. Sam carried little Ella down the hall to meet her new family. Everyone cheered when he walked in. He'd really only expected their close friends but half of the division was there. He stayed a few minutes before making his way back to Andy.

She was curled up asleep when he walked back in. He gently laid Ella down in Andy's arms and crawled in bed with them. He wrapped both of them in his arms and fell asleep. Sometime later the nurses woke them up so they could feed the baby. Sam told her that he would do it so she could sleep longer.

Andy smiled as she watched her sexy husband feed their beautiful little girl. "You know what I'd really like?" Sam looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "A hot shower."

He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead babe. Your bag is in the bathroom. If you want, I can help you after I feed her." Andy blushed a little and nodded. He flashed his dimples. "Ok." They called a nurse when he was finished. "My wife wants to take a shower. Umm." He looked own at Ella.

The nurse, Monica, smiled. "I'd be happy to take her to the nursery. You guys should get some rest while you can. I can bring her back any time you're ready."

Sam looked to Andy, they talked without words and he finally said. "Yeah. Ok." He walked over to Andy and let her kiss Ella bye.

She sniffled a little as she kissed her baby girl's head. "Mommy loves you. We'll see you soon."

Sam knew she needed some rest because she wasn't really the crying type. He kissed Ella's head and said. "Daddy loves you too Princess." He reluctantly passed her to Monica. "Thank you."

Monica smiled and nodded. She'd been a nurse for 12 years and saw happy parents every day but there was just something special about Andy and Sam. "It's my pleasure. Anytime you guys want me to bring her back just call me." She left with the baby.

Sam sat down on the bed with Andy and played with her hair. "You ready for that shower?" She nodded. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms. He knew she was tired and standing up in the shower was going to wear her out as it was. Normally she would smack Sam for picking her up like that but she was _way_ too tired. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her bridal style to the bathroom. Sam turned on the water to let it heat up while he helped her undress.

He grabbed her shampoo and body wash, sitting it inside where she could reach it. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Andy nodded and pulled him to her. "Stay." He kissed her forehead and nodded. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He let her stand under the hot stream so the water would help her relax. After a few minutes he took her shampoo, squeezing some into his hand and then he gently massaged it into her hair. Then he squeezed some of her body wash onto his hands and gently bathed her. He quickly showered and then dried both of them off. He helped her get dressed and then threw on some clean clothes that Oliver had dropped off. Then picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Monica knocked and walked in as Sam was carrying her out. She giggled and aww'd a little at the sight. "You guys are too much." Andy and Sam both laughed as he sat her down. "I'm going on break for a little bit. Is there anything I can bring you guys back?"

Neither had eaten all day and he knew although she was tired she had to eat. Sam pulled his wallet out and handed her some money. "Could you go to Al's and get two of their #3's? Please get something for yourself too."

Monica was a little surprised. "Sure. No problem."

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

Monica nodded; she turned to leave and then turned back. "Can I ask you guys something?" Both nodded. "How long have you guys been together?"

Both smiled and Andy said. "Married 5 together 13." They chuckled as her jaw dropped.

She shook her head. "Wow! Really?" They nodded. "Wow! That's...that's amazing." She practically skipped out of the room. She came back a half hour later with their food.

They ate and then he crawled in bed beside her. Andy curled herself around him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you."

She nuzzled his chest. "I love you too. Thank you."

He was a bit confused as to what she could be thanking him for. "What for sweetheart?"

She looked up to him. "For giving us a beautiful baby girl."

Sam chuckled. "Babe, I'm pretty sure you had a hand in that too."

She turned red and swatted him. "You know what I mean."

He kissed her. "Thank you for giving me, for giving _us_ a beautiful baby girl." They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Monica brought Ella in a few hours later so they could feed her again.

The next morning Sam and Andy took Ella home. A few days later their friends came over for a little party to welcome Ella into the family. Andy sat around watching their friends and how they all fell all over her little girl. She knew then that if something ever happened to her or Sam that their baby would be taken care of. A few months after Ella was born Sam changed his Will naming Zoe and Oliver as her guardians if something happened to him or to Andy. Andy also had one drawn up doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue **_

4 years later

Today was grocery day. Usually one or the other would pick stuff up on the way home but they had a long weekend and decided to go as a family to get food for a cookout at the house.

Andy left Sam and Ella in the produce department to use the restroom. Sam was looking through the fruit and had walked to the next bin leaving Ella in his line of sight. He noticed a busty leggy blonde circling his area. He just shrugged it off as her being indecisive and kept picking through the cantaloupes. He heard that you could tell if it was ripe by squeezing it so he palmed one and tested it out. He really couldn't tell so he shrugged and picked up another one.

He also noticed the blonde getting close and closer. "If they're soft then they're ripe."

He gave her a small but totally uninviting smile and nodded. "Umm. Ok. Thanks."

She stepped completely into his space and whispered seductively. "You have amazing hands." And slid one of hers over his.

Sam jerked away and dropped one of the melons. "Excuse me."

He walked away and she followed. Sam walked back over and stood beside Ella. The woman walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. Ella started screaming. "Not my Mommy! Not my Mommy!"

Andy was coming out of the bathroom and heard her daughter screaming, her worst fears coming to mind. She ran towards the sound. She rounded the corner and saw Ella throwing a fit and Sam trying to quiet her. "Shh! It's ok sweetie! It's ok."

She noticed a blonde moving quickly away from the two of them and everyone staring. Andy quickly made her way over and picked Ella up. "Ella, mommy's here. What's wrong?"

She was practically crying. She pointed to the woman. "She was touching Daddy! She not my mommy! Not my mommy!"

Andy had to turn her head to hide her giggle. She hugged her daughter tight and rubbed her back. "It's ok sweetie." Pretty loudly she said. "I'm sure the lady made a mistake."

Sam stood there shaking his head and trying not to laugh. He wrapped his arms around both of his girls. "Ella, daddy _onl_y loves _you and mommy_ ok?" She sniffled and nodded. He wiped away her tears. "No more crying princess." She dried up pretty quickly and Sam kissed her head. He buried his face in Andy's hair. "_Did you teach her that_?" Andy giggled and shook her head. He nipped her ear and chuckled. "_Don't believe you_." She gasped and elbowed him. "It's true though you know?" She nudged him to continue. "I only love the two girls in my arms."

She turned to look at him and her smile made him melt. "I love you too babe." She kissed him quickly. "Ella, give Daddy a kiss."

Their thing was butterfly kisses. Ella leaned in and Sam kissed her cheek as they gave each other butterfly kisses. His little girl giggled and his heart melted.

Andy nodded. "Definitely a keeper."

Sam smacked her butt. "Come on you two. We still have a whole list to get."

Thirty minutes later they were in line and hadn't noticed the blonde until Ella said. "Bad lady!" And they saw her pointing at the blonde in front of them.

Although Andy thought it was funny she shushed Ella and watched the lady turned a million shades of red. She thought and gave her a heated look _MAYBE SHE'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE HITTING ON SOME STRANGE GUY NEXT TIME.___

Later that evening Andy had too much fun telling their friends about the scene in the grocery store. She knew the guys would never let Sam live it down but it really was funny.

Oliver and Nick seemed to find it funnier than everyone else although everyone was throwing their own jabs at Sam.

Noelle shook her head. "Jesus Sammy! She really can't take you anywhere."

Zoe was giggling as Oliver scowled. "How come that never happens to me?"

Sam smirked. "I'm pretty sure your lovely wife tapes a _Back Off_ sign to your back while you're not looking."

Nick chuckles. "Sounds like _YOUR_ lovely wife is going to have to install some kind of shock system."

Everyone roars with laughter again and Sam just shakes his head. Oliver can't help himself. "Oh! Sam, you have AMAZING hands!" He looks around to the ladies. "Does that crap even really work?"

Andy is lost in a fit of giggles at how bad the guys are razzing Sam but he's taking it pretty well.

Frank pops up with. "And here I always thought Jerry was the pretty one."

Jerry nearly spits out his beer and says after struggling to swallow. "How the hell did I get drug into this one?"

Nick had become closer to the gang than the other rookies. He laughed. "Could be those manicures and suits buddy."

Sam busted out laughing. "Don't worry brother you'll always be the pretty one to us."

Jerry looks around to make sure the kids aren't looking before he gives Sam the finger and Traci swats him. "Real mature honey."

More roaring laughter from the group of friends as they watched the kids play and continue to tease each other. Much later they were lying in bed after their guest had left and Sam had put Ella to bed. He held her close as she cuddled to him.

She sighed as she ran her fingers around absently on his chest. "I love you."

Seventeen years and he still never got tired of hearing those words from her. "I love you too sweetheart."

He looked up and met his lips for a soft kiss. "We have great life."

He smiled and nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That we do. And you know today, at the grocery store..."

Andy rolled over on top of him and took the rest of the words in a kiss. She knew him well enough to know he would worry. "Sam, I know. Never thought you said or did anything. Never doubted our love."

He whispered against her lips before he kissed her passionately. "Forever sweetheart."


End file.
